


Team fortress 2 One shot (x Reader)

by Dasha1204



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasha1204/pseuds/Dasha1204
Summary: My works are also on Wattpad.Have fun.





	1. Photo session

TeamxReader.  
                               

  ***  
A ventilation shaft isn't the best place to hide. But for now, other options have run out. All you have to do is wait for 9 mercenaries to lose interest in your person and stop hunting you. Then everything will return to normal. 

It's only 3 days. 

Three days sitting in dirty and wet ventilation without food, drink and the possibility of a peaceful sleep. 

(y/n) sighed. All this because of one silly announcement in Mann co's catalog. You had to sit in this hole with rats for the next 3 days. And everything started this morning.

                                 ***

Today was supposed to be a day off for everyone. Last week, your team didn't lose a match and Soldier, as a reward, said that today there will be no training. So you decided to go to the city for small shopping. You'd need a new hairbrush. In addition, the bookshop was supposed to be a new supply of books, so why not look for something for yourself. I mean Heavy has a huge collection of books, but half is in Russian and the other is books about philosophers and their theories. It's a pity that your big friend has nothing about fantasy or even adventure. But this isn't a problem that can't be solved. Right?

You just have to convince Sniper to drive you to the city. Probably he will have to refuel his van so he shouldn't make any problems. All you have to do is get an Australian at breakfast. 

You went to the dining room, planning your plans for the rest of the day. 

"In the evening, I promised to play cards with the boys." You thought. "In addition, I promised Pyro that I'd spend some time with him. Next... " 

"What is going on here?" 

You saw that a group of nine of your friends were fiercely discussing something, but all of them were silent when they saw you. 

You felt that all eyes are focused on your person. It was very uncomfortable.

"Did I do something wrong?" You said fearfully. 

"You haven't done anything wrong, mon cher." Spy smiled in your direction. 

"Please, sit with us, darling, I'll give you some pancakes and coffee." Engi said getting up from the table and went towards the kitchen.

You took your place between Demo and Sniper. The atmosphere in the air was still heavy, so you decided to relax it.

"So Sniper, I was wondering if you could take me to the city today?" You asked looking at the tall hunter. He smiled and put the mug on the table.

"That wouldn't be a problem for me   (y/n), but boys and I have other plans for you today." 

Sniper and the rest of them smiled darkly. You felt something turned over in your stomach. And not because of pancakes and coffee that Engi put before you.

"W-what do you mean other plans?" You asked uncertainly. 

Scout snatched the catalog from Soldier's hands and handed it to you. 

"I-I still don't understand what you want from me." 

"Open it and you'll find out everything Fräulein." Medic said in a voice full of excitement. 

You opened the magazine carefully. At first glance, everything looked normal. Saxton Hale advertised the latest weapons produced by Mann co. Nothing special. 

"Do you want me to buy something?  
But I already have a gun." You said in disbelief. 

You already had (the weapon you want to choose). Being a woman on the battlefield isn't easy but you did quite well. You were even third in the death rank this month! (Sniper and Spy were in the second and first place, but the difference was between them by one "point".) 

"You don't look where you need (y/n)." Demo said and showed his finger an article about which apparently they all meant.

And then you saw it. 

"Mann co. is looking for a new face for the cover of a special magazine. We are looking for candidates with mercenary experience. Please send photos to Saxton Hale, who will personally choose the winner." 

At that moment, you had two feelings. The first is that the text was definitely not written by the head of the company. Second, what did it have to do with you? You didn't even like taking pictures of yourself.

"So how will it be little girl?" Heavy said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" You said looking at everyone gathered at the table.

"Well, will you take part in this competition (y/n)?" Scout said taking the magazine from you. "I've heard that our "neighbors" are also involved in this, and they're exhibiting your (BLU/RED) clone." (yes there is a second version of you in the opposing team)

"And so what? Do you really think I care about it and let me set myself in all this? No you wrong. I have no intention of taking part in it." You said quietly drinking coffee. "It's all idiotic and funny. Besides, I have completely different plans for today." 

"Refusal not accepted!" Soldier shouted, getting up violently from the table. "Operation "Cupcake" plan B!" 

"Wait, plan B? What does it mean?"

"It means, my dear, zhat time for negotiations is over." Medic said getting up from everyone at the table.

Something in your head told you to get up quickly and get away as far as possible. You refrained and slowly put down the empty coffee mug.

"Gentlemen. In this situation, I have only one thing to say." You said slowly getting up from the table. "Catch me if you can."

In the blink of an eye, you ran down the hall to the door outside. 

You didn't have to wait long for the reaction of the others. 

"Catch her!" 

"Don't let her escape!"

"Get. Her. Now! "

                                  ***

And so we come to the place of your hiding place. Ventilation was the only thing that came to your mind and you knew perfectly well that none of your colleagues could fit into it and Scout wouldn't come in here for anything.  
It's really dirty here. Your stomach was slowly asking for food. In the morning there was only coffee in it. You've been running away and hiding in different places all day, but someone has always tracked you.

The only thing left was to move forward. Somewhere there should be a way out. 

"Maybe it is stupid but I don't intend to take part in this stupid photo session just to get angry (BLU/RED)." You thought, crawling forward slowly.     "If they wanted to have a supermodel they could choose Scout. I don't even like taking pictures of myself."

Suddenly you felt that you hit your head in something big... and soft. Wait.

"Please, leave me alone, I don't even want to..." 

It can't be.

"Can I know graciously what you do in our ventilation?" You asked (RED/ BLU) (y/n).

"Oh... It's just you. I was already thinking that it was them." She sighed.

"It still doesn't answer my question. Do you arrange any ventilation trips or something?" You said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Very funny." She snorted. "But if you need to know, I'm hiding from my       "friends". " 

"Let me guess, they didn't endure with you and they decided to send you back to Africa?" You joked. 

"What? No you idiot! Of course not. It's all because of this stupid content." 

"Same." 

Your contracts clearly stated that you have to kill each other, but on the other hand, in the current situation, the alliance was definitely a better option.

"Listen. I know I shouldn't say that but..." You bit into your lip. "But I suggest you cooperation." 

(BLU/RED) (y/n) looked at you contemptuously. Maybe it wasn't the best idea...

"I agree." 

However, it was.

"But only until these variants are calmed down. How will it be?" 

You had no better idea. 

"Okay, so you have a plan for what to do next?" 

She smiled arrogantly. 

"I thought you had a plan, "commander". But yes, I already have something." 

God, she's so annoying sometimes. 

"Ventilation behind me leads to the exit from the back of the base. We'll get there first and then we'll be improvised. But you go first." 

"How do you know that nobody is waiting for us there, smart?" 

"Jesus, you can trust me once." She said moving to make you a place. 

"I'd rather not." You thought, slowly moving forward. 

Minutes stretched to infinity. You start wonder how long these ventilation shafts are. And how many of them are there? Breathing after you confirmed that your "ally" is right behind you. Still, you didn' t know where to hide after leaving the ventilation. Dirt and sweat run down your skin. It was good that it was dark, because you didn't want to know what your hands touching. You also smelled not very nice. In the end you saw a small patch of light in front of you. 

Exit.

Through ventilation grilles you could see how the situation looks outside.

For now, clean.

Now you just have to trim the damper and you are free. The light outside, despite the time of day, was still blinding for someone who spent a few hours in the dark. You veiled your eyes to see better if someone isn't approaching. 

"Okay, no one's here right now, what are we doing next..." 

You wanted to ask your new "friend" who should have already left this dark hole, but you didn't see her. 

You saw instead Heavy and Demo from your team.

Fuck.

"Hey (y/n) what's up?" Demo asked smiling. 

You began to slowly move back, but your big friend was faster. 

"Not this time, my dear." 

You felt strong arms grab your hips and suddenly you somehow found yourself being thrown over the back of Heavy. 

"Please, let me go!" 

You started to fidget to slip out your "kidnapper". 

"Aww... Don't worry, love, You're in good hands. Right?" Demo patted you on the head. 

"Da, Doctor and Spy promised that they would take good care of you." Heavy said going with Demo and you on his back towards the base.

"But when I don't want to. Let me go!"   
You whined. 

"Big guy do you think she'll need a bath?" Cyclops asked ignoring you completely.

"I hate you all! " 

And most of all this treacherous bitch.  You could only hope that they will find her soon.  
                                  ***  
"Don't give me such a look (y/n). If you only wanted to cooperate, we wouldn't have to tie you up." Medic said setting the camera. 

He and Spy have been preparing you for this session for over two hours. Spy even found a red dress and shoes, and Medic dressed you in, despite the fact that you bit him in the hand twice. You don't think he was mad at you. 

Now you were sitting clean, fragrant and dressed (bound) in the chair in the Spy smoking room. While Scout was looking after you, the rest were decorating the background for you. 

Great. 

"Wonder how Spy got all those roses." You thought. 

In fact, on the background made of golden net curtains, there were four garden baskets with red roses. 

"I thought the background would be less elegant Spy." You said looking at him. "After all, this picture would be on the cover of the mercenary magazine, wouldn't it?" 

"Oui mon cher." Spy said, applying the last corrections. "But if you didn't run away so soon this morning, you would know zhat zhe winner, except zhat his picture will get into zhe catalog, will be interviewed."

"What!?" 

"Nothing extraordinary (y/n). Zhis edition is especially because it is aimed at people from outside. Specifically from nearby cities." Spy said, turning to face you. "Zhe point is for zhe residents to stop suing us." 

You looked at him unconsciously. 

"And why should I be in this picture?" 

Spy smiled and pulled out a cigarette.

"Because we have to show people zhat we're not a bunch of psychopaths who murder everything and everyone." He lit a cigarette. "We must present us as mercenaries who are fairly normal people. And here we need your lovely and sweet person." 

You felt you were blushing. 

"I'm not cute Spy." 

"Of course you are." He smiled at you. "Sweet and deadly." 

You blushed even more. 

"Aww... How sweet you look." Scout smiled. 

"Ich zhink everything is ready." Medic said to Spy. 

"Good, now (y/n) we'll solve you, and you won't run away, will you?" 

You sighed. 

"Okay Spy, I won't run away."

"Shall we start now (y/n)?" 

You have nothing to lose, right?

"Let's start then." 

The show must go on.


	2. Hidden in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Red Sniper x Red Reader x Blu Spy)

Forest seemed to be calm and quiet. Damp, morning air was soothing to you. It was a nice change after spending a year in the desert. Rain compared to the burning sun was a godsend. 

Maybe only Soldier and Scout were dissatisfied with the change of location. 

You even liked this place. 

Especially when after a twelve-hour train ride to the new base, you can  walk in the woods with Sniper.

Usually, he meant hunting when talking about a walk. 

In short: he'll hunt and you'll accompany him. Nothing hard. You knew him well. 

At least you thought so.

It is a pity that you couldn't enjoy the walk due to certain circumstances.

One of the problems was that you  were in love with a handsome assassin but sometimes everything doesn't go as it should.

You had no idea if Sniper would reciprocate your feelings. 

From the whole team, only Scout, Demoman and Spy knew about your little secret. 

Demo, who was the best friend of Sniper, thought that you fit together and will be a beautiful couple. 

Scout being a little shit, who teasing you all the time about telling Sniper everything. 

You almost suffocated him twice. 

He didn't mind it. 

Finally Spy, whose part of the work, was to look for other people's secrets.  
It's good that he didn't make his "discoveries" public. 

You didn't have anything for Red Spy. Yes, he was sometimes mean, but you could stand it. 

In turn, his counterpart in the opposite team was your bigger concern. That was the second problem. 

Big problem.

At first, it started innocently. Blu Spy at the beginning teased Sniper. After all, he was his nemesis, but because you and Sniper worked closely together, you soon became the next target for Spy. Unfortunately, he began to "like" you more. 

During each battle, at least once you felt his breath on you. Moist, warm, cigarette smelling breath. 

That was awful. 

All the time you had the impression that he was right next to you. 

It irritated Sniper very much. He couldn't stand when Spy kissed you one day in front of his eyes. You've never seen Sniper so angry. Spy had to save himself from being ripped apart by escaping and you spent the whole day brushing your teeth. 

The taste, however, remained. 

Disgusting.

You had enough of these games. Both of you wanted to stay a little longer together. Talk, laugh. Maybe you'd even dare to confess your feelings to Sniper. Have a moment of peace. 

But this damn snake made everything difficult. 

You had the impression that you and Sniper are slowly moving away from each other and you didn't know how to fix it.

Soon, your friend has been avoiding you for some time. He claimed he was too busy to have time for you. Besides, on any day off, he disappeared for hours. It caused your heart to slowly break into pieces. 

It's a pity you didn't know that Sniper felt the same way.

                               ***  
Moving to a new base at first didn't seem like a good idea. 

On the other hand, climate change would be most useful to you. At least Engi said so. 

He was right. 

At the beginning, when Sniper suggested you go out together, you didn't want to go. Not after what he did to you. 

Left you... 

...buuuuut maybe you both needed a conversation? 

Demo and Scout were so effective that in the end, after many pleas and threats, they convinced you to go. Their explanation was that if you don't want to tell him about your feelings, at least listen to him. 

Demo said you wouldn't regret it. 

Was he right? It was about to turn out.

                              ***

So we came to the place where you were. Sitting on the stone, you were watching the surroundings closely. 

Sniper told you to wait for him. 

You haven't talked with each other since the beginning of the walk. There was an awkward silence all along the way that none of you knew how to interrupt. 

He was the first to break it. 

However, it was difficult to gather your thoughts. The next month promised to be hard-working.

The fights were to start next week. Additional training shouldn't hurt you. Also Solly will be pleased that "you don't waste time when the enemies are asleep".

Maybe at last you'll be strong enough to face the Blu Heavy, who knows?

                                ***  
The forest was really beautiful at this time of the year. The summer rain only gave him charm. 

(y/n) sneeze. 

On the other hand, the option of catching cold wasn't good. Medic won't be happy either.

You were getting impatient... and worry. 

Sniper disappeared about 20 minutes ago. 

"What the hell is he doing there for so long?" You thought. 

If he tracked down an animal, he would definitely come back for you. Or at least he should. Sniper knows that you can sit quietly. 

Slowly you started walking towards where Sniper went. He couldn't leave you alone. 

                              ***

This didn't make sense.

After 15 minutes of walking, you came to a small clearing. There were bushes growing on both sides. 

Sniper was nowhere to be seen. 

"This is idiotic."

Why would he take you to the forest just to leave you alone. You know how to get back to the base.  What this is about?

You were angry. Very angry. First he completely ignored you and broke your heart. Now he brought you out into the forest thinking that you will get lost and you won't be able to come back? This is to be a kind of punishment or what?  

It's probably a bad joke.

"Let me get you Sniper when I get back. Then I will talk about everything I think about you. Especially what an asshole you are." (y/n) thought. 

You regret it Sniper.

Suddenly, you heard something big, behind your back, breaking through the bushes. The lack of growling suggested that it wasn't a predator. Deer also don't approach people so close. The application could only be one. 

Bushman. 

You decided to play offended. You've had enough of these games. Enough to pretend that nothing has happened. 

You just wanted to talk.

"Well, well, well. Have you finally decided to stop hiding and talk to me Sniper?" You said slowly turning to look at him contemptuously. 

But the view frightened you. 

Yes, Sniper came out from the bushes. 

Rather, he was dragged away. 

"Bonjour ma chérie." 

Together with Sniper, who was unconscious, there were Blu Spy, Blu Heavy and Blu Soldier. 

"This isn't really happening." You thought. 

"If you want to talk so much, I invite you, (y/n). We 'ave so much cogitation."  
Spy said smiling. 

You're fucked. 

"Quiet frog." Soldier pointed shotgun at you. "From now, you lady and this over-grown kangaroo are my prisoners. So, hands up!" 

You raised your arms up. There was no escape option.

"Good girl. It would be a great shame to damage your beautiful face, right?" Spy said. 

You gave Spy a contemptive look.

Soldier and Heavy were laughing ominously. But you didn't pay attention to it. 

(y/n) looked at Sniper's bloody face. They probably broke his nose. Heavy held him by the right leg. 

Sniper face and hair were full of mud. Hat and glasses were gone without a trace. But hands were still free. Sniper eyes slowly opened. He could escape.

"Enough of zhat. We'll continue to 'ave fun at our base. Soldier! Tie 'er up." It was evident that Spy was slightly irritated. 

"Sir yes sir!" Blu Soldier said, pulling a thick rope, heading your way.

You didn't have time to think about what you'd do.

Without a second thought, you hit Soldier in the nose. Scream of pain broke from his throat. At the same moment Heavy threw himself at you. The strength with which he hit you in the belly immediately took your breath away. You didn't even know how you found yourself on the ground. Desperately, in spite of the pain, trying to catch your breath. The images that surrounded you slowly blurred. Spy's voice drifted off into the distance. 

Furious voice. 

You felt someone holding you and tying your hands behind your back. But that wasn't important. Before you closed your eyes you saw that Sniper disappeared somewhere. 

You smile. 

The pain was slowly disappearing. 

"At least he escaped." 

Then you passed out.

                                ***  
Sniper POV

I don't know why I hid instead of fighting. Why did I let "him" take her. Just lay in the bushes and watched as BLU Soldier tied her up and chewed her over his back. I heard Spy swear because not everything went according to his plan. 

Then they took her. 

At least I know where. 

I will save her.

"Bugger!" 

Sniper was mad at himself and Spy. It's all happend because of him. 

He just wanted to apologize to you. Just talk. He couldn't look at himself after he ignored you and saw how much it hurt you. 

He wanted to fix it.

After arriving to the new base, he went to the forest to find a place where you two could stay a little alone. Quiet, pleasant place. 

Somewhere where Spy won't find you.

Sniper found them. He wanted to take you there, but Engi and Medic told him that BLU were already at their base. It was necessary to be careful. 

So he was. He just wanted to check if it was safe. 

And it was. 

Until he felt a hard fist on his face and he fell on the ground. The last thing he saw before he fainted were the three figures standing over him. 

All dressed in blue uniforms. 

He recognized the first as Heavy, the second one was Soldier. View of the third made something twisted in his stomach. 

Spy. 

Then he fainted. He remembered that he hoped for a moment that they wouldn't find you. That you are safe. However, when Soldier's voice came back to him, his hope dissipated. 

At first he didn't quite understand what was going on around him, but your view immediately revived him. Soldier shout too. 

"Beautiful punch sheila." Sniper thought. 

He suddenly found himself on the ground. Free. Then he hid in the bushes. 

Holding his breath. 

Sniper hoped that they wouldn't look for him. 

The look on your face made him feel guilty. You smiled at him. Even though he left you again. Like a coward.

"Bugger!"

Spy was right. From the beginning he wasn't suitable for (y/n). He knew he had no chance with this cunning rat. He wasn't half as gallant and romantic as Spy was. He wouldn't take good care of you. 

Sniper was an ordinary assassin. (y/n) deserved someone much better than him.

He knew sooner or later Spy charm would work for you. 

It hurt him. 

With every stab in the back Spy confirmed him even more.  
"If you zhink zhat (y/n) ever feel somezhing to you, you are mistaken mon ami. What do you 'ave zhat I don't 'ave? Nozhing. Absolutely nozhing. Zhat's why you'll never make 'er happy." Then this terrible laugh and respawn. 

But it was true.

Bushman loved you and wanted you to be happy. He loved it when you walk, talk or fight. Sniper trusted you immeasurably. 

(y/n) be one of the few people with he could openly talk. 

You were his treasure that was stolen from him and which he had to recover. 

Sniper started to run toward the base.   
He needed help. 

He need his team. 

"Nobody will ever 'urt ya again sheila.  This stinkin' rat will pay for everythin' he did to ya. Even if ya never want to talk to me anymore."

Sniper sighed. 

That's why he left. He left you alone and lost. No explanation. Because of his own stupidity. 

Thinking that he will help you both, but he broke your heart. 

"Oi was an idiot."

Time to fix it. 

Now, he knew exactly what to do.

                                 ***  
Back to (y/n). 

You didn't know what was happening around you. 

(y/n) felt that she was lying on something soft and warm. It's weird. 

Last what you remembered is the forest, Sniper and BLU Soldier, Heavy and Sp... 

You woke up immediately. 

(y/n) was lying on a large bed in the middle of a dark room. The only source of light was the marble fireplace. In front of him stood a leather chair and a small coffee table next to it. Dark antique furniture added an atmosphere of mystery.  There were oil paintings on the wall. It'd look even cozy if it wasn't for one fact.

You were in Spy's room. 

Shit. 

You tried to get up. Unsuccessfully. Your hands were still painfully bound together on your back.

"Est-ce que ma petite fleur a bien dormi?" 

This voice. 

You immediately turned back to the fireplace. BLU Spy sat in the chair slowly sipping wine. 

He was here all the time? 

"I asked if my little flower slept well?" He smiled. "I want to apologize to you for my "friends". Apparently, no one of zhem knows 'ow to deal with a lady but don't worry. Our Medic put you togezher."

You gave Spy a cold look. 

"What do you want?" 

He stood up and slowly approached you. 

"You, mon cher." 

You turned your head to don't look at him, but he caught your cheek and directed it so you looked into his eyes.

"Spy what are yo... Mmmmh!" 

You didn't finish because he kissed you unexpectedly... and passionately. Using your surprise, he slipped his tongue into you and began to explore the new area. 

You tried to push him away, but with hands tied it wasn't that easy. 

Finally you needed air. Spy, however, held you tight. 

Only after a moment he let go. 

Narrow trickle of saliva linked you both. You were breathing heavily. 

Spy looked happy. Bastard. 

"I must admit zhat you taste delicious (y/n)." He licked himself. You could see the lust in his eyes.

"You... You'll pay... for this. Sniper will... cut your throat when... he catches you."

Spy looked at you with pity. 

"Tu es si mignon quand tu te fâches. If you zhink your friends and zhis dirty bushman will save you, I don't want to disappoint you, but you're wrong." 

He stood up and lit a cigarette. 

"I must admit zhat kidnapping you wasn't part of our plan. I can call it my luck." He said blowing smoke. "We were just walking towards your base when we came across your Sniper. Zhis made zhe whole matter very easy." He smiled at you. 

(y/n) turned her head. 

"But zhen I remembered about you. So I decided to check if you're not around somewhere." 

He kissed you on the cheek. 

"As you can see, it paid off because you're finally mine." 

"Bastard. If you think you will succeed..." 

"I 'ave already succeeded mon cher. I 'ave you and soon also your team's intelligence. My plan worked perfectly. Zhe RED team will lose before zhe battles begin and BLU will take over zhis area without even moving our finger." Spy sat next to you. "I baked two birds with one stone." 

You couldn't believe what you heard. 

"No. You can't... He... They will stop you. My team will get you. Destroy you and..." 

You felt something warm on your cheek. 

Tear. 

No. This isn't the time to cry. Not in front of your greatest enemy (y/n). You should be angry. You should throw yourself at him. Tear him apart. 

You are a mercenary! 

He moved to you. You felt Spy rubbing your tears away with his thumb. Although he still had leather gloves, his touch was tender. 

Now you didn't know what to do. What to feel. 

You were defenseless. 

You knew what Spy was saying would work if you didn't get out of here and stop BLU team, but... 

You couldn't do anything. 

" Aww... Don't cry ma belle. If you behave, you will be zhe 'appiest woman in zhe world." He moved to your ear. "I'll give you what zhis garbage would never be able to give you. You will see." 

You cried harder. All you have left is the hope that your team won't get over it and Sniper will be able to take you from here.

                                ***

It could have ended much worse.

After returning to the base, Sniper informed everyone what had happened in the forest. 

They accepted it better than he expected. 

Only Heavy and Demo had to hold the Engineer and Medic so they wouldn't tear him apart. 

They both warned that take you to the forest wasn't safe idea. It is thanks to him that their little friend is at the mercy of the enemy.

Sniper felt that he let everyone down by letting you be kidnapped. 

Now he had to fix it. 

Revenge on BLU Spy was going down in the background. Now the most important thing was to take you whole and healthy. In one piece. 

The plan was simple. Heavy, Soldier, Pyro and Engi stay in the base and defend against possible attacks. The others move the take (y/n) back. 

Sniper hoped that everything would go his way. Maybe then he will be able to apologize to you. Even if you don't forgive him, you'll be safe.

                              ***  
Sniper, Scout, Demo and Medic, hiding in the shadow of the wall, were waiting for information from Spy, who went to see the situation. 

Night has fallen. 

The full moon illuminated the BLU base, causing the barracks and buildings to cast large shadows. Perfect conditions to slip into a base full of enemies. 

Although it was summer, it was getting colder. In the distance, in addition to crickets, they could hear sentry. 

BLU Engineer made sure that no-one decent hung around. However, they had a mission to do. 

Bounce (y/n). 

Safe and sound.

"Is it just me who gets the feelin' that it's gettin' colder?" Scout said with chattering teeth. "How long is this French baguette goin' to do some research? I'll give my head that they caught him and now come for us! " 

"Silence Scout." Medic, like the rest, was stressed out the whole situation. "If you wanted to complain, you could stay in zhe base!" 

"Er... No? (y/n) is my friend and I can't  let such idiots save her." 

Demoman sighed. Sniper and Medic rolled their eyes. 

"Also, I'm the most important member of our team!" Scout continued. "That is why it's my responsibility to fix your mistakes." 

Demo laughed. 

"Now ye've overdone it lad." 

"But it's true! Do you think that by who, (y/n) is in trouble?" 

"Be careful what ya say." Sniper growled. "Oi can guarantees ya that ya wake up tomorrow without a tongue." 

"Ye, ye you're so scary. I'm so scared." Scout said sarcastically. "... and think she's feelin' somethin' for you." 

"What?!" Sniper grabbed Scout by the neck. "What did ya say?" 

"Let... me... go!" Scout tried to free himself from the iron grip.

"Hey, hey! Calm yourself both." 

Demo pulled Sniper away from Scout. 

"Do you want to wake everyone up?!" Medic looked nervous. "Scout, bitte apologize to Sniper und stay quiet now." 

"Oi don't want an apology." Sniper said in a low voice. "Oi want to know what Scout said about (y/n)." 

Demo and Scout looked at each other. 

"If there is such a situation, I think we can tell ya." Demoman put his hand on assasin's back. 

"(y/n) really likes you lad." 

"Ye, even after you left her." 

Sniper lowered his head. 

"Scout, I'm warning you for zhe last time!" Medic pulled through his teeth. 

"Nah, Doc. It's true. Oi left 'er. This is all my fault." 

"Well, now you can fix it, mon ami." 

Everyone turned to see Spy hidden in the shadows. 

"Let us help you." 

Sniper nodded. 

"Good."  Spy continues "I know where zhey are 'olding our friend. I also know 'ow to get 'er out. Zhe only question left is, Are you with me?" 

                                  ***

You didn' t want to be here. You wanted to go home... to my friends... to Sniper. 

In the meantime, you were sitting, huddled and frightened on BLU Spy's bed. 

He go check something. 

May he never come back. That would be best. 

The cords were getting more and more into your skin. It hurts. 

Maybe if you could find something sharp, you could cut it. Then stick the blade into Spy's head. 

And escape. 

"This won't work." You thought. 

You will have to think of something else. 

It is a pity that because of what Spy told you, you couldn't focus. 

If BLU get your intelligence, they will win without a fight. 

(y/n) couldn't let it happen. 

*SLAM*

The door to the room opened with a bang and the person, you least expected, is standing in the doorway. 

"Here you are a cupcake!" BLU Soldier grinned at you. "Frog told me to take you to the our nurse!" 

You tried not to show nervousness. 

"For what? I've been there once. It's enough for me." You answered. 

Soldier didn't look convinced. 

"I'm just following orders and you are coming with me!" Before you could react, Soldier bore you and flung you through his back. 

Again. 

What could BLU Medic want from you? 

(y/n) could only hope they wouldn't torture her. 

Soldier carried you through the enemy base humming cheerfully. 

(y/n) sighed. 

"At least he's having fun. Wonder where Spy is divided?" You thought.

"Where, if I can know, are you going with (y/n) Soldier?" 

There he is. 

Soldier stopped and looked at the figure leaning against the wall. 

"I got an order to take our prisoner to the nurse! You can't stop me." 

You could not see Spy's face, but you felt he rolled his eyes... wait. 

"Fine, but tell Medic zhat in 'alf an   
'our I want 'er back. Understood?" 

"Sir yes sir!" Soldier saluted and then turned to move on. 

You could see Spy smile at you. 

Asshole. 

Something was wrong. The BLU base was a mirror image of RED. You were one hundred percent sure that you aren't going to the basement or  Medic's office. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"I'm taking you 'ome, mon cher." 

"Spy?!" (No, not BLU, but RED.) "I'm so glad I can see you..." 

"Quiet (y/n)!" Your friend has silenced you. "We aren' t safe yet." 

"Sorry. I'm just happy that you take me away from here. If not you..." 

"You probably would 'ave said if it wasn't  Sniper, (y/n). 'e told zhe rest. In fact, 'e overtook me a bit."

"What do you mean?" You ask. "Do you know about...?" 

"Zhese imbeciles plan? Oui. I knew zhey were up to something before we even changed zhe base."

He sighed. 

"I'm sorry, (y/n) . I could 'ave warned you two." 

"Spy I... I'm not mad at you. You saved me." 

Spy smiled. 

"Good to 'ear zhat but what about Sniper?" 

"What do you mean?" (Well, how could you forget about him.)

"I don't want to come between you two, (y/n). Maybe you should talk to 'im?" 

You blushed. Good that he couldn' t see your face. 

"M... maybe. Especially after what happened... I... we need to talk a little in private." 

"It's great to 'ear zhat." Spy changed Soldier's disguise into his own. 

"Now..." He said putting you on the ground and cutting your ropes. "You must escape from 'ere as quickly as possible." 

Before you could answer, the sound of an explosion interrupted you. 

"What the...!?" 

"Oh? Zhat's just our colleagues. I guess zhey just give BLU a lesson if zhey try to do something similar again." 

You wanted to join the fight, but Spy's hand stopped you. 

"(y/n), do me a favor and go to zhe forest. Someone will be waiting for you at zhe wall."

"But I..." 

Before you could react, he disappeared. 

Great. 

With no better option, you went in the direction Spy pointed out. In the distance you could hear the sounds of explosions, screams and shots.

You came to the indicated place. 

"Okay, now what?" 

You only hoped that no opponent would come around the corner. 

"I think I'm..."

" 'ere you are!" 

"...safe."

You turned away. That blue garbage stood and smiled at you. And aimed a revolver at you. 

Fuck. 

"Well, mon cher, is it nice to run away like that without saying goodbye?" BLU Spy started slowly toward you.

"Stay away!" You said grabbing the nearest stick. Good choice.

"Please, (y/n) , you can't do anything to me." 

Now he was standing right in front of you. You tried to hit him, but he did dodge and caught you so that you stood with your back to him. With a painfully twisted arm. 

"Where does zhis aggression come from (y/n) ? I was so nice to you." 

Spy flexed your hand brutally. (y/n) cries out in pain. 

"Maybe if I break your legs, you will stop running." 

*BANG*

Despite the prevailing noise, you heard the shot. Then you felt something warm on the top of your head. 

Spy's body fell with a slap on the ground. 

"Hands off my sheila!" Sniper reloaded his weapon. "Bloody Spook." 

"Sniper...?"

Your quiet voice drew his attention. He smiled. 

"Yes, it's me roo."

"Sniper!" 

You threw him on the neck, knocking him over. Fortunately, he returned the embrace. 

"Sniper... I... You... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry for..."

You couldn't finish this sentence. 

Not at least when he kissed you. It was quite nice but is a pity that must have ended. 

Well, air is also needed for life. 

"Ya're kissin' quite well, (y/n)." Sniper touched your cheek gently. "But Oi'm afraid we can't stay 'ere anymore." He said slowly getting up with you. 

"Sniper I..."

"Nah roo, Oi should apologize to ya and Oi' ll do it." 

He kissed you gently on the lips. 

"Now, we're gettin' out of 'ere." 

He raised his weapon from the ground. Then you both ran towards the forest. 

"Sniper, what about the rest?" You said running just behind him. 

"Don' t worry (y/n), we have time." 

Sniper grabbed your hand. You blushed. 

"Now... " He smiled at you. 

"...we'll hide in the forest." 

The end.


	3. Wolf friend (Were Demoman x Reader)

The forest where you lived always seemed mysterious and impenetrable. Although it was near a fairly large town, hardly anyone ventured into it. 

Rumors said that anyone who entered forest never came back. 

People said something bad was sitting in this place. 

This, however, didn't prevent your family from opening a small guesthouse right at the edge of the forest many years ago and giving it the name: "Wolf's Nest". 

Despite the passage of years, it still enjoyed popularity. 

Now this place was under your protection. 

The only member of the family who also lived in the guest house was your grandfather Antoni. He was the oldest citizen of the town, who decided to spend his last years in the place he came from. 

The rest of the family have already left.

Nobody, apart from you, wanted to stay in this place after the tragedy that happened. 

                              ***

Your duties were mainly to provide supplies. Fortunately, you've been able to afford a few waiters, maids and cooks.

Name of the guesthouse and rumors about the forbidden forest encouraged clients. 

"Wolf's Nest" however, was very important to your family. 

For several generations, your family was very close to wolves. 

Specifically with werewolves. 

At least one of your ancestors, in his generation, was werewolf. The forest that people thought cursed for years was your home and place where family secret was hidden from the outside world. 

By the time.

A few years ago your grandmother, Linda, died, protecting your family from hunters. 

They found you and wanted to murder everyone. She sacrificed herself and the rest of the family members could have time to hide. 

Fortunately Linda succeeded because no one else died. She killed all the hunters. 

The wounds that she suffered during the fight were deadly.

Time of mourning has come.

The rest of your family after the funeral immediately left the town looking for a new place to hide. Only (y/n) and Antoni remained. 

                               ***

 

(y/n) was also a werewolf. 

You loved this place, the forest and didn't want to leave it. They meant too much to you. 

As well as for your grandmother.

Besides, you didn't want to leave everything on the grandfather head, who fell ill after the death of his wife. 

So you two lived together. 

Everything seemed to be fine.

Hunters didn't show up anymore. 

(y/n) could finally feel safe. Antoni slowly recovered. 

Life was very peaceful. 

Even too much. 

Fortunately, the upcoming events were supposed to change that.

                            ***

You've always had a habit when, during the full moon, you went out for a walk to the forest. 

After dark, nobody showed up in the area so a large sized wolf could slip into the forest without being noticed. 

The transformation wasn't the most pleasant, but you've got used to it. 

(y/n) could fully control herself. The worst was this one day a month. 

Full moon. 

It meant that your animal instinct could win with you, so being in the forest was the best option to avoid problems.

It was like this tonight. 

Your (color) fur reflected the silver moonlight as you crossed the forest. Everything seemed calm. The silence around you from time to time interrupted the frog's croaking or owl's hooting. The smell of the forest also seemed pleasant. 

(y/n) sniffed her nose. You felt the moist leaves, the grass and... 

Your heart stopped for a second. 

...another werewolf.

(y/n) sniffed again to make sure. 

"Yes! It's a different werewolf!" 

You started running in the direction of the smell.

"Male... "

(y/n) easily avoided obstacles. 

"Injured... " 

You smell blood. 

"He's close!" 

The smell led you towards the waterfall. 

You were happy because you started to slowly loneliness. 

"I had to control myself!"

You didn't know him. 

You didn't know where he came from or what he intended.

(y/n) slowed when heard the sound of water. 

Slowly you leaned your head behind the bushes which were the last obstacle to the waterfall.

A large black werewolf lay on a stone near the river. Blood dripped from his side, forming small puddles. 

You've come closer. 

(y/n) saw a few arrows that were stuck in his body. A few of them were broken. 

They were sticking out of his back and side. You recognized them immediately. 

"Hunters used such arrows." 

(y/n) started to nervously sniff around. No smell of people. You two were safe for now. 

(y/n) jumped slightly when the black wolf moved. You looked at his muzzle to see if he opened his eyes. Scar went through his left one, it looked quite old. 

It was deep so probably the stranger lost his eye.

You don't have much time left.

The stranger werewolf has already lost so much blood. What's worse, his captors were can be certainly on his trail.

(y/n) only have one option left to do. 

You slowly put an injured wolf on your back. 

You heard him whine. 

"It really must have hurt him." 

Slowly you started walking towards the house.

"Grandpa will know what to do." (y/n) thought. 

You listened, all the way, to see if the stranger's breathing. Although he was very skinny, he was still heavy. 

It's good that in your animal form it wasn't a problem for you.

                             ***

(???) POV

Hiding behind a waterfall was one of my best ideas today. I was about to finish this old dog when a second came out from behind the bushes. He didn't sense me so I could watch him out of hiding. 

Wolf was a fairly young female with (color) fur. Beautiful specimen. 

I wonder how much I'd sell her? 

Maybe I'll keep her. After all, these wolves can be broken and trained. 

For now, however, I must know where she takes this old mongrel. 

The stranger came out of his hiding place. 

"Maybe Ich could use some help?" He smiled.

                             ***

It's been three days since you found a stranger.

Antoni managed to stop the bleeding and disinfect his wounds. 

Nevertheless, he was still unconscious and didn't change his form. You were hoping that he would finally wake up. 

At first, Grandpa didn't like the idea of hiding a foreign wolf under his roof, but you had no other choice. It ended up that sometimes you heard a murmur of dissatisfaction and complaining that he would only trouble you. 

You didn't care. 

(y/n) felt sympathy for a stranger. You took care of him every day, changing his bandages and cleansing his fur from blood. 

It was black, shiny and in some places you could see traces of old scars. 

"He had to fight many fights." You thought.

You just finished your work and prepared to go out when you heard something. 

The stranger moved on the bed.

(y/n) came closer. 

He began to slowly turn into a man! 

You noticed that he has nothing on him so you quickly covered his lower part. 

For his comfort, of course. 

View you found after the change surprised you.

The wolf turned into a handsome brownskin man. You looked at his face. On the left eye was the same scar he had in his wolf form. His hair was black as his fur. 

He slowly opened his right eye. It had a beautiful golden color. He stared for a moment unconsciously, wandering around the room. However, when he saw you, he immediately recovered.

He wanted to get up, but you stopped him immediately. His wounds hadn't healed yet. 

"Where am I? And..." He measured you with his eyes. "Bloody 'ell! Ya were in the woods then and took me from there!" 

You wanted to say something.

"Don't lie to me 'ere. Even in such a difficult condition, I was able to see who came to' elp me." He smiled. "It was ya little one." 

(y/n) blushed. 

"I'm not small..." You said turning your head away. 

The stranger just laughed. 

"Aye! Small, cute wolf." 

"I'm not cute!" 

"Aww... Don't be angry. I'm just teasin' with ya luv." He sighed. "Ya 'ave no idea how nice to see someone who, like ya, is a werewolf. For months ya don't even' ave someone to talk to because ya're runnin' away from...'' 

He immediately jumped out of bed without giving you time to stop him. Fortunately, you managed to keep him from escaping from the room. 

"Wait! You can't go now. You are wounded, chilly and starving. You must rest and recharge."

(y/n) was right, the stranger barely kept on his feet. 

"Ya don't understand, lassie! Ya don't know how big danger I brought to ya. If they find ya, they'll kill ya." 

You sighed. 

"Maybe you're right, but first..." You turned your head. "Please cover yourself. I promise I'll find you some clothes." 

He looked surprised. "Oh. Lass, ya want me... Oh, ok." He blushed. 

(y/n) heard him sit on the bed. 

You turned to look at him. Now he sat under the covers. Fortunately, his lower part was covered again.

"Good. Now tell me your name." 

He thought about it for a moment. 

"Lass, if I could, I'd tell ya, but some circumstances stop me. Call me Demoman or Demo, if ya prefer." 

You lifted your eyebrow. 

"Demo?" 

"Aye! Me nickname. They call me that in me job."

"Oh, ok. My name is..." 

"(y/n)! Let him rest my child." 

Antoni walked slowly into the room. 

"I brought clothes for this bachelor. Being handsome doesn't mean he has to be naked." He said putting clothes on a table. 

Your face has taken on the tomato color. 

"Grandpa..." 

"In addition, new guests arrived and you have to register them." 

You knew that there was nothing to argue with Antoni. 

"Okay, grandpa, I'm coming." 

As you left, you managed to smile at Demo.

"Ah, these young people." Antoni sighed looking after you. 

"Er... Sir?"

He turned to look at the stranger. 

"Thanks for ya help and clothes. I'm really..." 

"Don't thank me only my granddaughter, young man. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here. So I have advice for you." 

Anthony's eyes turned dark.

"If something bad happens to her, you will die, I promise. Understood?" He said in a low voice. 

Demo felt the tingling scarring down his back. 

"Aye Sir!" He replied trying to control his voice. 

There was something dark in (y/n)'s grandfather. Something that is both familiar and foreign. 

"Good." Antoni replied, returning to his normal tone. "Oh, by the way, my name is Antoni." 

He smiled and then headed for the exit. He stopped suddenly in the doorway. 

"My God, I forgot!" 

He turned around and put the eye patch on the clothes. 

"I think it'll be useful to you. Rest. (y/n) will bring you something to eat later."

"Thanks." 

Demo watched as Antoni left the room. 

"What a strange man." He thought.

                              ***

(y/n) POV

Once again, you checked if everything is ready to welcome new guests. 

Clean bedsheets. 

Check! 

New, clean towels. 

Check! 

You will only have to tell Mari (the maid) to ventilate the room. 

"Yes, everything is ready!"

You wanted to do your job quickly and be able to see Demoman again. Maybe you can even bring him something to eat. 

"I think there's something left in the fridge from which I'll make dinner." You thought. 

First, however, you have to greet guests.

***

Going down, you noticed a big black car standing in the parking. It looked like just came out of the car wash. The model suggested that car belonged to rich people. 

"It's strange that people who can afford such a machine take a small three-bed room instead of an apartment." You thought. 

(y/n) went to the entrance. Three men stood at the door of the mansion.

Two of them were arguing with each other, while the third looked at them with disapproval. 

He looked like the eldest of three of them. Still, he had very thick black hair and a handsome face. He was dressed in a long dark brown coat, black trousers and black leather boots.

One of his quarrelsome companions looked younger. 

His clothes were like a hunter's outfit. In addition, he had a hat and sunglasses. 

"They probably came to hunt." You thought. 

The hunting season has just begun. 

The last of them looked almost like a teenager. He was also dressed the same. Red sweatshirt, black tracksuits and sneakers. 

You noticed that there were five large suitcases next to them. 

"Jesus, they brought a lot of equipment with them." 

The eldest at last noticed you. He smiled and approached you.

"Guten Morgen Fräulein! My name is Josef und togezher with my friends we had a reservation for a week in your charming guest house." 

You gave him a hand. 

"Nice to meet you Josef, my name is   
(y/n) and your room is ready to live in it." 

"(y/n)? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." 

You blushed. 

"I'm also pleased to meet you. Zhe two behind me are Jeremy und Mick." 

Josef turned and hissed at them.

They ended the quarrels immediately. 

"Entschuldigung for zhese two." 

You smiled and handed him the keys. 

"I don't mind. If you need something, you can find me upstairs, or just ask somebody from the service." 

"Ich will remember for sure." Josef said, picking up two suitcases. 

"That's good. I wish you a pleasant stay." You said goodbye.

Now you could go back to Demo.

                             ***

"Not bad Doc." Jeremy said grinning. "You managed to charm her." 

"Scout, what's your point?" Medic said looking at him with contempt. 

"Oh, you know... One more word and she'd have gone to bed with you..." 

*SLAP*

Sniper shot Scout over the head. 

"Ou! What's your problem man?!" 

"Ya kid. Ya're a problem. So either ya'll act or Oi promise, Oi'll put ya in the box and send back." 

Sniper smiled when he saw Scout's terror on his face. 

"Oi assume ya know how Soldier deals with all packages that will come, but if ya lucky, ya'll deal with Pyro and his lighter." 

"Fuck off, asshole!" 

"I'm talking for zhe last time, if you two don't calm down, you'll be sleeping outside!" Medic hissed, opening the door. "Our task is to kill zhis old dog und catch zhe little one. Alive und in the best condition! Is it clear?!" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Good. Now, take care of zhe preparation of zhe equipment." Josef smiled. "A great hunt for werewolves awaits us." 

                               ***

Few days passed.

Demoman slowly recovered. 

Mainly thanks to you. 

You two spent a lot of time together, mainly walking in the woods, transformed into big wolves. 

Thanks to this, you have come closer together. Soon another feeling was born in you. 

Love. 

It is a pity that you weren't sure if it was reciprocated. 

Demo behaved towards you as a gentleman. He always said that his mother had taught him that. 

You liked him with his honesty and openness. He always seemed cheerful, but when he needed to, he could be moderate. 

Well, maybe he was drinking too much. 

Although, after this accident with your little beer store and your grandfather, Demo won't reach the bottle again soon. 

Who would have thought that he would be able to drink half of your supplies in two hours and still be sober. 

On the other hand, you've never seen such an angry Antoni. 

At least Demoman escaped in time and promised that he would pay for "damage". 

Even so, you were mad at him until the end of the day, but after all his apologies, you forgave him. Everyone has their advantages and disadvantages. 

Thanks to your new guest the days seemed more interesting. But (y/n) was afraid that when he left you, besides boredom and peace, loneliness will also appear.

Soon you had to find out about it.

                              ***

(y/n) was walking through the forest, this time in her human form. 

Demo told her to meet him near the waterfall where she found him. He was supposed to have something important to tell you. 

You were excited, but you also felt fear that your crush will go away and never come back. 

"I can't keep him here against his will." (y/n) sighed. "At last he recovered so if he wants to leave, I won't stop him." 

You could hear the sound of water from a distance. 

"I... I'll just tell him what I feel. Then we'll see. I just want to settle this and..." 

You stopped. 

There were no birds singing or frogs croaking. Something was wrong. 

Something hovered in the air. 

Slowly you moved forward, changing into your animal form. 

(y/n) tilted her head behind the bushes. 

"Why did you want zhis escape, you old dog?" 

It's impossible... 

"Did you really zhink zhat you could escape und hide?" Josef laughed. "My dear friend. You know zhat Ich always get what Ich want." The hunter said leaning over the Demoman. 

Demo was also in his wolf form. 

You saw from your hiding place that he was entangled in a kind of network. It must have somehow paralyzed him because the other of your "guests", probably Mick tied his legs without worrying about his life.

Demo could only growl for two hunters who apparently didn't do anything about it. 

"I must save him!" You thought. 

However, it won't be so easy. You didn't have any experience fighting the hunters. Maybe if you throw yourself at this older you will have a better chance to get out of it. Then the other one won't reach for the weapon so quickly. You will be able to carry out the attack and save the Demo. 

Almost perfect plan. 

Almost. 

You just heard the third one breathing right behind you. 

"Come here, pig!" Scout shouted and then swung to hit you with the baseball bat. 

Too late. 

Your teeth have bitten into his arm. The scream he made more resembled a girl in trouble than an adult guy.

With one strong jerk you threw him so that he flew over Josef, Mick and Demo and then he fell into the river. 

You just lost a moment of surprise. 

Good job. 

Slowly (y/n) started walking towards the other two. 

Now you have understood Linda's determination. 

You felt it. 

Your only goal was to save your companion at all costs. 

"Here you are little one." Josef said, getting up and going slowly in your direction. "It's nice to zhrow people into zhe water like zhat, hmm...?" 

But patience first of all. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Mick aiming at you with a bow. 

(y/n) growled. 

Now there is no reverse.

"Now, be a good girl und come here to me, bitte." It was obvious that Josef was losing patience. "You better hurry up, or..." He snapped his fingers. "Zhis old, smelly dog won't see anozher day!" 

Mick immediately began to aim at the Demoman. 

Exactly in his heart. 

You had no choice. If you run away or attack, Demo will lose his life anyway. 

By you.

Your friend whined quietly.

Now or never.

(y/n) lowered her head and slowly began to walk towards Josef. 

You looked at Demoman's eye. 

You saw in it pain, disappointment but also compassion and sadness. 

(y/n) stopped right in front of this monster. You hoped he didn't take that hideous smile.

"Good Haustier." Josef said putting his hand on your head. "Do you see Sniper how easy it's to control zhese animals? All you need to do is have something zhat zhey care about. Or someone." He said smiling cheekily. 

Asshole. 

"Oi see doc, but it will be better to tie her as well."

"Don't worry, mein Freund. Ich will do it. Go see where zhis little croaker is." 

Sniper nodded and went to where you had earlier dropped Scout. Josef, on the other hand, firmly grabbed you by the neck and began to pull you towards where the rest of their equipment lay. 

You growled on him. 

It cost you a kick in ribs. 

"Don't you dare fucking growl at me!"  
He said, taking a thick rope of goatskin. "Now you belong to me und you will listen to me. Otherwise your friend will end up as a new carpet in front of my fireplace!"

The rope was painfully stuck in your skin. 

Josef's words didn't reach you. You were looking at the Demo who was lying right in front of you. 

Your situation was hopeless. 

"Tavish..." 

You thought you were overhearing. 

"Me name is Tavish."

You looked at the Demo. His golden eye was warmly looking at you. 

It gave you hope. 

Maybe you can get out of this.

"Demo... Tavish... I..." (y/n) sighed.  
"I'm sorry." 

"What for, lassie?" 

"For... now we are both in quite a big trouble. I could be more careful. I..."

"(y/n),(y/n),(y/n)" Tavish smiled. "Do ya really think I'm angry at ya? No. I'm angry, but on meself. It's because of me that ya fell into the hands of this madman. And if I managed to escape him once, we'll be able to escape him for the second time. Together. " 

"Tavish, I..."

Powerful roar drowned out your statement. 

Suddenly a familiar smell appeared in the air. Then you, Demo and Josef heard a cry of terror. 

One of voices belonged to Scout. The second probably to Sniper. 

"What zhe...?" Josef said reaching for something that looked like a crossbow. 

But before he reached it, Scout and Sniper ran out of the bushes and knocked him over. 

"Schweinehunds! Come back here!" 

"Fuck you old men! My contract says nothin' about fightin' this type of monster so fuck off!" Scout shouted and then ran somewhere unknown.

"Leave him Medic. Later we'll settle with him." Sniper said quickly packing the equipment. "For now, let's save ourselves." 

"Pff... Herr Sniper if you zhink Ich'll zhrow my prey just like zhat..." 

Scout's scream of pain interrupted his speech. 

He came from the depths of the forest. 

"Scout!" Sniper shouted, then ran to where the voice was coming. 

"Now worry about yourself Doc." He tossed over his shoulder before disappearing in the underbrush.

"Idiots." Josef said, raising the crossbow. "Zhey got scared of zhe bear und zhis young man probably broke his leg und now he cry somewhere in zhe forest. Amateurs." 

He turned to you. 

"I'm very sorry little one. Wizhout my companions, I'm able to take only one of you. So..." 

He aimed Demo in the head. 

"Ich hope you won't mind me..." 

Everything happened so quickly. 

The strength with which Josef hit the rock broke his neck. The sound of broken bones and his inert body only confirmed this. 

Tavish's eye widened in terror. 

(y/n), however, was very pleased with the view she found.

Werewolf was standing in front of them. 

He resembled the size of a bear rather than a large wolf. In his black, fuzzy fur Tavish could see single white hair and scars. 

His eyes looked familiar. 

Even very familiar. 

"As if I've seen them somewhere..." 

"Grandpa!" 

"Ok, never mind." Demo thought.

                                ***

Month has passed.

Month since Antoni saved you both. 

... 

Month since Tavish left you.

He promised he'd come back. 

He said he loves you. 

He must go back. 

(y/n) looked up into the starry sky. The forest seemed quiet and calm. Everything returned to normal. 

Again her life was happy, calm and... 

...boring. 

(y/n) sighed. 

You have to be patient. 

"He will come back." 

"He promissed." 

Her only companion was still silence. Nothing indicated that it was about to end soon.

You couldn't do anything but wait.

 

 

... 

 

 

"I'm back lassie. "

The end. 

(Sorry If it sucks...)


	4. Reader x Medic x Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be a realy short story.

"Liebling, come back to me, bitte!" 

"No." 

"(y/n) is just one small shot." 

"No!" 

"Ich promise you won't feel anyzhing." 

"I said no!" 

Routine visits to the Medic office weren't your favorite day of the month.

"(y/n), come back here!" 

Although you were lower than him, Medic couldn't catch you. Your short legs developed a speed that the old Doctor could only dream about. 

You looked back. 

Medic was all red and sweaty. His black curl glued to his forehead. Dark patches could be seen on the shirt. Tiredness and anger were visible on his face. 

If it weren't for the fact that you were being chased, his expression would make you laugh. 

He looked like a bull that someone swiped a red rag in front of his face.

You almost felt a little pity for him. 

"It's time to finish it." (y/n) thought. 

You slowly lost your strength.

Medic was getting closer. 

You had to hide somewhere. 

Cupboard? No. 

Clipboard under the stairs? You can't fit there. 

Cartons in the garage? Engi probably threw them out. 

Your room? Yes! 

You'll hide under the bed!

Your plan was perfect. 

Almost. 

It didn't predict the person standing in your way. 

You hit the man who just came out of the corner with quite a big momentum.

He didn't even flinch

"Good to see you Heavy. Ich was just going to get you." Medic said puffing. "Hold her for me, bitte." 

"Da, Doctor." 

"Noooooooooo~..."

Nothing could save you now.

                              ***

It was late evening. 

Medic tired came into the Heavy's bedroom. 

After a day of wiggling with the seven other mercenaries (and you), he dreamed of going to bed and fall asleep.

Doesn't worry about anything. 

Even the huge paper work that awaited him tomorrow. 

Immediately after entering he fell on the bed.

Nothing could stop him.

"Tired Doctor?" Heavy asked without looking up from the book. 

Medic lazily turned his head towards him.

"You don't even know how, bär."

Then he saw her little form. 

She was wrapped in a blanket and cuddled in the Heavy.

"Ich zhink if my little kitten would hug me, Ich would feel better~." He said softly. 

Medic saw you raised your head and send him one of your hateful looks.

"Little girl is still mad at you." Giant said stroking your hair. 

Medic sighed. 

"Mein Schatz, Ich know you don't like injections, but you have to take zhem to be healzhy." 

"It hurt." (y/n) growled. 

"You couldn't fidget like zhat." Medic said sitting down on the bed. "If you would listen to me, you wouldn't feel a sting." 

(y/n) snorted at him and returned to her original position again. 

Medic looked pleadingly at Misha. 

He only smiled and went back to reading and stroking your head.

He had to play it differently.

"Maybe if mein little one came here to me, Ich would make her feel better." He said softly taking off his glasses and untying his tie. 

You raised your head again and looked at him more favorably.

Maybe you'll forgive him this time.

                               ***

He was alone in the snowy desert. 

He didn't hear the wind or his steps. 

Actually, he didn't hear anything.   
There was absolute silence around him. 

Something was wrong. 

Suddenly a light appeared between two snow-covered hills. 

Yellow first. 

Then orange. 

Red. 

His eyes widened in terror. 

Fire. 

He tried to run but his feet sank deeper and deeper in the snow. 

He tried to fight it. 

Cold and snow were never able to stop him. They won't defeat him this time.

He can't lose. 

He must break away.

Unsuccessfully. 

Suddenly the cry broke the silence. 

Cry of pain.

Fear. 

He turned back to the fire. 

Now he realized that this is his home. 

Burning. 

He tried to shout. No sound came out of his throat but...

...he could hear the screams coming from his house more and more clearly. 

He recognized them with horror. 

He tried to get free of the slowly absorbing snow. 

Unsuccessfully. 

He couldn't fight it. 

He was deeper and deeper and he could feel the cold piercing him slowly. 

It was getting darker. 

He managed to draw one hand towards the receding light.

Then he saw them. 

Six figures standing over a hole that was supposed to be his grave. They had black burned bodies. Only the white eyes seemed alive. 

He didn't recognize them... 

"Почему ты оставил нас на смерть Миша?" 

... 

He woke up in a cold sweat. 

Heavy nervously glanced around the bedroom. Then he heard Medic's quiet snoring. 

He calmed down. 

(y/n) and Ludwig lay on both his sides. They slept peacefully. 

Everything is fine.

His bed was the only one on which they could sleep together. 

It had its pluses, but... 

...if only not Medic's legs that he literally pushed everywhere. 

Literally everywhere. 

Heavy smiled to himself and turned to the other side. 

It was just a bad dream.

                               ***

Battle has been going on for an hour. 

For your misfortune, you team lost against the opposing team. 

(y/n) walked slowly down the hall toward the room with Intelligence. 

You felt the cold sweat on your back. 

Well... you passed the engineer's sentry, but Demoman could have been waiting for you somewhere. 

With his little sticky balls. 

Which ripped the limbs off your body and threw them out, God knows where. 

Spy was the worst of them.

He could be right behind you. Probably he's there already.

You turned back.

Your weapon was aimed at emptiness. 

(y/n) sighed.

"Bonjour ma chérie." 

Fuck. 

You felt as someone with all his strength jerked your weapon from your hand and crushed you to the wall. Second hand holding a knife at your throat emerged from a cloud of blue mist. 

"Please, don't move." Spy said grinning at you. "I wouldn't like my suit to get dirty." 

"What do you want?" You said through clenched teeth. 

"Nozhing special. Just kill a little girl who went where she shouldn't." 

"I'm not small!" 

He laughed at his nasty laugh. 

"Of course you are. And soon you will be even smaller when I cut your 'ead." 

He said, pressing the blade closer to your neck.

Only a miracle could save you.

"Let. Her. GO!" 

Or a furious Russian.

"Merde." 

The next thing you felt was the unbelievable pain in your neck and the metallic tang in your mouth. 

Then darkness surrounded you. 

To finally give way to the respawn room view.

                              ***

Medic and Heavy were returning from Intelligence back to the base. As soon as the message about the success of the mission came, they hurried to the main building. 

(y/n) sat quietly on the boards together with Pyro and Scout. 

They were busy talking.

Medic didn't care. 

"(y/n)!" 

"Hi, Medic. I was just talking with Scout about..." 

She couldn't finish the sentence because old Doctor took her in his arms. 

"(y/n)! My little one! Meine schöne! Are you ok? Does anyzhing hurt you? You are safe now." He talked and kissed her at the same time.

"Doc, I'm fine. Can you put me down?" (y/n) said blushing. 

Scout was rolling on the ground laughing.

Pyro giggled.

"Please leeter girl do not scare us like that anymore." Heavy said entering the room. 

"I couldn't predict that Spy would cut my throat." 

"Da, but you know how Doctor is going through your every death." 

He pointed to Medic who is clinging to your neck.

"Yes I know." You hugged Medic. "But knowing him, Spy didn't have a light death after he got him." 

Heavy smiled.

"He is probably still scraping himself off the walls."

"Ja."

"Well doves, me and Py won't bother you anymore and we're goin' to join  the party. Come in after you done." Scout said, finally getting up from the floor and taking Pyro's hand, they went in the direction of where the loud music was coming from.

"I think he is right." (y/n) said, gently slipping out of Medic's arms. 

"Scout? Right? Ich zhink you have a fever." Medic said, putting his hand to your forehead. "Don't you want to lie down?" 

"Haha very funny. But maybe we will come for a moment and then..." 

"What do you mean?" Heavy said, following you towards the living room. 

"Who knows? We can spend a nice evening in your bedroom, right?" 

They both looked significantly at      (y/n).

It promised to be a long night. 

The end.


	5. "Trapped" (Reader in the missing scene.)

You were trapped. 

Actually, your entire team (Except Engineer, Scout and Heavy) was trapped in a submarine that was  weary under water, God knows how deep.

The future didn't look colorful. 

Sniper is probably dead. 

Medic has betrayed RED. 

In addition, they tied and locked you in a small cell, and you had no idea what happened to the rest.

Are they still alive? 

If so, probably the Classic team  torture them.

(y/n) wasn't worried about Spy, Demoman or Soldier. Zhanna and Miss Pauling should also survive this. 

You were more worried about Pyro.

If small firebug felt threatened, he could burn everyone and everything on this boat. 

You swear, if something happened to him, you will kill them.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the violently open door.

"Well, well, well what we have here?"  Classic Heavy said entering the room. 

At first glance, he reminded you of a brute who, without blinking, would rip your limbs out to get information out of you.

Ha! If only you knew something useful.

He grinned at you.

"Look at you. You're just a little helpless girl at my mercy.”

He grabbed your cheek.

"It would be a shame to damage your pretty face."

You sent him one of your hateful looks.

"Do what you want. I won't say a word to you."

Despite the goggles that masked his eyes, you had the feeling that your words surprised him.

You tried at all costs to show that you weren't afraid of him. In fact, you knew that someone who was chosen to be "Heavy" on the team wasn’t a merciful and physically weak person. Specifically on the Classic Team. 

Especially in BLU.

His laughter interrupted your thoughts.

Suddenly, a strong hand was on your neck.

"Look how brave she is." He said sarcastically.

The hand slowly clenched.

"I wonder how you'll be singing in a moment..."

I can't breathe.

"...when I have a little fun with you. Hmmm...?"

Dark spots started flying in front of my eyes.

"Aren’t you so brave now, are you?

The world was slowly drifting away.

Suddenly, his iron grip lowered. You landed hard on the floor. 

Again, the air could flow into your lungs. 

Suddenly, something with the force of  speeding car hit your belly.

(y/n) felt she flying backwards and hit the wall. You felt all your organs hitting your ribs and spine.

Then there was the pain. 

Burning, sharp pain as if someone had stuck hot charcoal in your intestines. 

Metallic aftertaste appeared in your mouth.

You knew whether you'd get up or stay on the floor would be another blow. You had no way to stand up to him. 

Certainly not with your hands tied on your back.

"Pathetic." Classic Heavy came up and grabbed your hair. 

Now you have no choice.

"How did someone let shit like you become a mercenary? Probably only because Helen lowered her standards so you qualified.” He laughed at his own joke.

With the rest of (y/n)'s strength, she tried to pull herself out of his grip. 

It cost her a punch right in the nose.

"How cute. Even though you know you can't handle me, you're trying to fight.” 

Blood was slowly flowing down your face. There was a dark bruise on your nose. 

You may not have survived another hit.

"It's nice to talk to you, sweetheart, but we still have work to do."

When he let go of your hair, you fell heavy on the floor.

"I assume a person like you probably doesn't know anything we need."

He crouched next to you.

"But you never know if you don’t check.”

He gently raised your head.

"Here's what we're gonna do. You tell me everything you know and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you in return. Otherwise, I'll let my friend do whatever they want with you.  Believe me, you don't want this to happen, and I don't like sharing what's mine.”

Your voice stuck in your throat. 

What does this bastard think he's doing?

"Cooperation will be the best option for both of us.”

His quiet tone of voice definitely didn't fit him. It hid a cunning and cruelty that this man had in himself. That was what scared you the most about him.

What could you choose? 

Quick death and betrayal or slow death and loyal. 

If no miracle happens, nothing will save you.

"Boss, we've arrived."

Classic Heavy turned around so you could see who said it through his arm.

"The rest of the prisoners had already been transported to the island. We are about to interrogate them. Only this girl is left.” Classic Spy said, correcting the mask on his face.

Classic Heavy got up and walked towards the exit.

"Tell the nurse to make the girl usable.”

He stopped at the doorstep and looked over his shoulder at (y/n). 

His smile caused your heart to stop.

"Then take her to my quarters."

"Yes,sir."

"For the rest, no mercy."

When Classic Spy led you towards thr beginning of your end, you saw his big figure disappearing in the dark corridor.  
                              ***                                                               

"What do we do next? They already know where the Administrator is. They don't need us anymore..."

"I know mon cher, I know…  But we ‘ave to find zhe rest and especially     (y/n)..."

"I forgot about her to death!"

"What?! One of my soldiers is in danger!"

"Calm down, knowin’ (y/n), I'm sure she's all right..."

"Huddah hudahh?" 

"You'll see I'm right! *Hic*" 

"Misha wouldn't let hurt (y/n) and I won't let them do it!"

"I'm gonna blow this can apart even if I had to do it with my bare hands!" 

"I'm coming with you!”

"You two are definitely not going anywhere."

"Calm down, everybody! We can't split up in a foreign territory. First of all, we will find the ozhers..."

"Huddhu?" 

"Medic included. Secondly we run away from zhis damn place to continue what we started." 

"Yey! We will kill robots!"

"Oh Merde..."

For a long time you could hear screams and footsteps spreading all over the island.  
                             
                               ***                                                         

"Please tell me all this again because I'm not sure I've understood you correctly..."

(y/n) was sitting on a couch in a room which resembled her doctor's office in her old base. 

At least a little bit.

"(y/n), bitte don't make me repeat myself." Medic said when he was checking if her nose had grown well. 

"Zhe money from selling organs on zhe black market wasn't enough for me, so Ich went back to being a mercenary. Ich found an offer Ich couldn't refuse und so I'm here... Ich zhink I've fixed everyzhing.”

"Thanks, Medic." 

It was nice to see one of the closest people to you after such a long time alone.

"Don't zhank me yet, young lady." His tone of voice made your back shiver.  
"You need to get out of here as soon as possible. Our friends managed to escape und kill some of zhe   
Classic Team.”

"What about them? Are they all right?" 

You felt your heart approaching your throat.

"As far as Ich know, zhey're looking for a way to get away from zhis place." Medic said when he packed his handy first aid kit. "Zhe rest should also join zhem.”

"You're thinking about Heavy, aren't you?" You got yourself the most innocent voice.

Although Medic was standing in the shadow you saw a delicate blush on his cheeks.

"Ja... Nein.  Ich mean...” He clears his throat. "Zhere's still  Scout und..."

"It’s lovely how you blush, Doctor." You smiled at him.

BUM!!!

The explosion in the distance interrupted your conversation.

"(y/n), quick! Run und find zhe rest, zhe gun magazines are on zhe right side of zhis level." 

Medic took your hand and dragged you with him. 

You barely managed to follow him. 

You two split up in another corridor.

"Wait! What about you?!" You screamed after him. 

He stopped.

"Don't worry about me. Just… just promise me you'll be careful.”

"I promise." You smiled and ran towards the magazines.

Medic saw your figure moving away.

"Ich hope you don't meet him." The old Doctor said under his nose, heading in the direction of where the sounds of the fight were coming from.

                              ***                                                            

The corridor you were walking down seemed endless. You could have sworn that you were passing the same door for the hundredth time.

"Why do they need so many rooms? Are there any other people here besides our team and Classic?" you thought.

Suddenly, the door behind you opened with a bang.

“WHAT THE…?!”

Your hand was reflexically directed to where you used to have your gun. 

It's a pity that nothing was there.

With the corner of your eye you saw a pipe lying nearby.

That' ll do.

Armed with it, you slowly entered the room.  

Inside there was only a pile of cartons and a few broken chairs, not mentioning the thick layer of dust.

Which just got into your nose.

You sneezed loud enough for someone on the other end of the base can hear you.

“Bless you.”

“Thank y… Oh Shit.”

Before you could do anything, a strong hand grabbed your arm and the other one your wrist.

"Look what we've got here."

From the shadows the figure of Classic Scout appeared.

"What do you think? The boss will be happy?" Classic Demoman ask, trying to keep you in place.

"Let go!"

Classic Scout came up and grabbed your hair.

"No way doll, bunch of your friends made a mess and now somebody has to pay for it." He pulled you harder on your hair. "You're lucky the boss said to bring you to him in one piece." 

"But if you move too much, a few bruises won't make any difference." Classic Demoman has tightened his grip.

You stopped wriggling. In fact, you didn't have a chance with them.

Two armed men and you one, with a metal pipe that was kicked in the dark corner of the room.

This time there was no escape.

"Get your hands off her, assholes!"

Or Scout could just show up.

"Dammit!"

Classic Scout turned around to take care of the intruder.

At the same time, (y/n) kicked the Classic Demoman in the knee with all her strength. Although he didn't bend as she expected, his grip lowered. 

That was enough for you to free yourself.

You managed to punch him in the face then grabbed Scout and ran as fast as you could. Behind you all you heard were curses and shots.  

None of them hit.

You've reached the stairs. Nobody followed you. 

At least for now.

"You see, I told you they don't have..."

"Scout!" you interrupted his speech by throwing yourself around his neck.

"Hey! Watch out or you'll knock me down!" He was surprised by your sudden outbreak of tenderness, but he returned the hug. "I was worried about you too.”

"I'm so glad you're okay. What about the rest?”

"Eh... a lot to talk about." He said by checking the bullets in the magazine. "As usual, I had to save the whole situation and..."

"Scout. The truth and to the point." 

It's a shame there weren't any broken pipes around anymore.

"All right. There is no more Australium. Saxton Hell, Miss Pauling and the rest of the gang are blowin’ up the robots outside. She told me to find you before we got out of here. What I did, too, and now we're goin’ back to..."

BUM! 

"...rest."

About thirty robot versions of the mercenaries grew suddenly out of the underground right in front of you. 

Actually, they entered through a hole in the wall. 

But you were still doomed, anyway.

"(y/n)?"

"Yes, Scout?"

"You'll take my gun now..."

"What? No way!"

"Shut up and listen. Take my weapon and run up the stairs towards the exit. The rest will be waiting for you there.”

"What about you?”

"I'll take my baseball bat and just be amazing as always."

The robots started to run towards you.

"But..."

"Go. Spy and Sniper are here somewhere so we're about to blow this place up!" He screamed and then hit the nearest enemy, causing his head, detached from the corpse, to fly to the nearest wall.

You managed to kill Soldier's robot nearest to you with two shots. 

Running up the stairs, you heard your friend's battle cries.

You hoped that afterwards you would all be together again. 

After all, what could have possibly go wrong?


	6. The last battle of Team Fortress (Scout x Reader)

The last battle of Team Fortress  
In this story, many of the main characters die. If you don't like depressing stories, don't read it.

You have been warned.

 

If you have any requests, write in the comments and maybe I'll do some of them.

Everything started and ended in one moment. First, the communication from the speakers and it’s unclear message.  
-... this is your end.   
-End of what? It can't be!  
-Bloody hell!   
-Fuck! Now what? What's goin’ to happen to us?   
-Everybody, calm down. I'm sure there's a way to explain it...  
Engineer didn't finish his sentence when suddenly his head exploded. (y/n) saw his body fall to the ground with a thump. Now it's over.  
-Ladie and gentlemen. Spy said taking a revolver in his hand.   
-Now zhe real battle ‘as begun...   
Shots fired in the distance interrupted his speech. Everyone ran in the direction of respawn to take the gun. To fight till the end. Maybe even to get out of this hell. You were just reloading your pistol when Spy ran into the respawn. The wound in his leg looked deep. Blood has already soaked through the material. Medic ran right up to him.   
-I saw zhem. Zhey are well trained and equipped. We ‘ave two options…  
-Yeah, sure. We're all goin’ to die anyway.  
Everyone looked at Scout in such a way that he immediately became silent.   
-Can I continue? Great.   
With Sniper's help, Spy got up and leaned on his arm.   
-We can fight until zhey or we run out of people and ammunition.   
Everyone looked at each other.  
-Zhe second option is to get to zhe other end of zhe base to zhe abandoned mines. Engineer...  
Here he looked at Pyro hugging (y/n). They looked heartbroken. The world of a small firebug was no longer a rainbow, joyful land. On the other side of the room he saw Soldier standing facing the wall. This would explain the lack of screams for a long time. The veteran clung tightly to the rocket launcher that the Engineer constructed for him, mumbling under his nose. Maybe he didn't understand everything that was going on around him, but he knew perfectly well that he had lost something very important, forever.  
-...repaired one elevator zhat we can get zhrough to a quite safe place.  
-So what are we waiting for?   
-Let's go!   
-Hold on, mate. Sniper said.   
-Some of us have to stay to cover the rest, which will back out to the exit. Otherwise these assholes will shoot us like ducks.   
-Oui. It's a good move mon ami, but we ‘ave to ‘urry. I ‘ear zhey found us.  
You could hear the voices raised from the outside. Time was running out.   
-I’ll stay!   
Everybody's heads turned towards Soldier.   
-You're sure...  
-Yes maggot! If I had let my team die and I survived, I couldn't have called myself Soldier any more!  
-Hudda Hu!  
-Pyro you too? (y/n) asked while looking at they with fear in her eyes.  
-What if... if you die?  
-Huh! Hudda Hunnn HUD! Huddda Hun Hun Hun.   
She smiled.  
-I know you're adult Py.   
She hugged him.   
-Are you coming or not? We have a whole series of enemies to burn! Soldier screamed as he walked towards the exit.   
-Please be careful. (y/n) said goodbye to her friend.  
-I promise you we will avenge him. Soldier patted Pyro on their shoulder. Pyromaniac nodded their head and they both ran towards their last battle, turning everything into a hell of explosions and flames. You were looking behind them with little hope of seeing each other again. It even seemed funny to you. You didn't know if you'd live to see the end of the day. The future was supposed to show everything.  
-Are you sure you'll be able to walk in this state? Sniper said while dragging Spy with him.  
-Non and zhat's why I told you, imbecile, to leave me alone. Grimace of pain appeared on Spy's face.   
-I would ‘ave found my own way to zhe elevator and prepared everyzhing.  
-Yes, of course. You’d probably cure your shot leg on the way and slowly sip your red piss complaining that it took us so long to get there when we came.  
-Oui, especially for you, I would ‘ave to wait zhe longest. You never miss an opportunity to show off your shooting skills like a child.  
-Oi! Don't start again, or I'll leave you in a visible and uncovered place. I'll see what you do then, frog. Sniper growled.  
-Pathetic. Spy was only pitifully nodding his head.  
These two will never stop surprising you.  
-Doctor will go with the others. Heavy will stay and watch to make sure you get to the place safely.   
-Zhat's not possible.   
(y/n) looked over her shoulder.   
-Ich would like to remind you zhat you aren’t indestructible. Vhat if you get hurt?   
Heavy shaken his head with pity.  
-Doctor worries too much. Heavy will be able to handle all this little man.   
-Heavy, Ich... Medic lowered his head.   
-Vhat will Ich do if you die? He said clenching his fists.   
-Vhy do Ich need freedom wizhout you? Ich won't be able to enjoy it... Definitely not wizhout you.  
-Oh, Doctor…  
Heavy put Sasha on the ground and approached his friend. Big hands gently embraced the figure of a German standing in front of him.  
-If the Medic dies, Heavy will also have no one to live for.   
Doctor slowly returned the hug.   
-You ‘ave a mozher to take care of. Sisters you have to watch. You have a family zhat Ich lost a long time ago. Zhey need you.  
-But I need my Doctor.   
For the first time in your life you have seen Medic close to crying. It's a good thing they were tears of happiness. They didn't deserve such an end.  
-Medic...  
-Ja, Frau? Medic quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and fixed his glasses.  
-Take Heavy and go. We'll meet you at the elevator.  
-Little girl, you can't just...  
-I can and I will. (y/n) said when she was checking the ammunition.   
-Scout and Demo are with me Nothing will happen to us. Spy and Sniper are probably halfway there by now. Join them.   
You looked at them with determination.   
-Go.  
-As you wish, (y/n).  
Medic checked his Medigun for the last time. Heavy took a large supply of Sasha's bullets. They were ready for anything. When they were leaving, you heard his voice.   
-See you later.   
As soon as they left, you turned to Demo.   
-What is our situation look like?   
-Ay still have enough ammo to get to the elevator. I'm afraid, however, that we'll need them in the mine in case to close the exit.   
-Do you think they will follow us?   
-Ay.  
This meant that Demoman would have to make sure that all of the survivors got to the safe zone. (y/n) thought carefully.   
-Demo, I can't let you be in danger.  
-Ye have no choice, lassie.   
You couldn't lose another friend.  
-Do you have any bombs in your arsenal that would explode after a limited time?  
Demomaniac quickly looked at his equipment.   
-Maybe so. But what if they pass before we get out?  
-We have to take a risk. (y/n) said forcefully. -That's why you're going ahead. Me and Scout will pick up the others on the way.   
Demo nodded his head and ran out of the respawn with a battle cry. We had to hurry.  
-All right, Scout, now we have to...  
Nobody was there.  
-Scout? Scout! Where this kid go? Doesn't he understand the danger we're in?  
You didn't have time to think. You'll find him on his way to your destination.  
"Once we're safe, I'll tell him what I think of his heroism.’’ (y/n) thought.  
You met the first two opponents just after you left respawn. They weren't even a challenge. You met another three on your way to the mine. Each of them had a black balaclava on his face, with holes only for eyes. They looked dead ahead, not concentrating on any particular point. Who sent them? Why would they kill us? Could it be that the Adminstrator finally got bored with this war as well? Even if it was true, why not just end the contracts. Probably everyone would accept it with peace and just leave the company looking for a new job. (y/n) noticed a figure running behind her at the angle of her eye. She was wearing a purple dress.   
-Miss Pauling, what's going on...?  
The shot interrupted your speech.  
-(y/n), run! She’s with them! Sniper screamed while standing on top of the building behind your destination. Before your brain could understand what was going on around you, Miss Pauling fired two shots at you. She missed. You fired three shots at her and heard Sniper fire another one. Suddenly you could hear a boom. The force of the explosion knocked you back quite a long way, right under the entrance. When you opened your eyes, you saw a figure standing over you. Smiling at you.  
-Ye have to be more careful in the future.   
Demo gave you a hand.  
-Thanks for saving. I thought you wouldn't show up anymore.   
-Ye know me, lassie. I always come when it's time to blow something up.  
Despite the pain that was slowly spreading on your back, you smiled at him. The two of you saw Sniper come out of the corner.   
-Are you okay,(y/n)?   
-Thanks to Demo's help, I think so. What is our situation?   
Both of them immediately became serious.  
-Spook’s already at the elevator with Medic and Heavy. I haven't seen Scout, Pyro or Soldier anywhere. Sniper said slowly heading for the mine.  
-Demo?   
-Ay haven't seen Pyro or Soldier, but Ay know that Scout’s still alive. He was runnin’ towards the main building.   
-I'm going to get him.   
Sniper and Demoman looked at you as if you were saying the stupidest thing in the world.   
-(y/n), you can't...  
-Are ye crazy?  
-None of you can stop me. You said with your back to them.   
-I have to go back for him if he's still alive.  
Demo and Sniper looked at each other. You sighed.  
-If I'm not back in half an hour, you'll blow up the entrance, but first transport everyone outside. Don't wait for me.  
You were about to go when the big hand grabbed you by the shoulder.  
-Lass...  
You turned around. Demo slowly, as if he was thinking, pulled out a small detonator in your direction.  
-When ye get with Scout to the place, ye’ll blow up the passage behind ye.  
-But what about you...  
-Don't worry. Ay and everyone else ’ll be waiting for ye a long time ago up there.  
-You are sure...  
-Yes. Go on. They're still here.   
You nodded your head and as soon as you ran in the opposite direction.  
-Good luck sheila.   
You were running in the direction from where the explosions and screams were getting louder and louder. There were many more enemies here. However, they weren’t able to stop you. Each of them ended up with a bullet in the head. Or in the chest. The ammunition was running low. If you don't find Scout soon, or if you don't find a supply, you'll be in a lost position. The main building was almost half destroyed. Grushes, cables and metal debris were collapsing everywhere. Among them there was danger. Scout must have been here somewhere. Suddenly you saw him. Huddled together under the shattered stairs. Surrounded by these guys from nowhere. Your heart froze for a moment when you saw one of them putting a gun to his head. You had no time to lose. Not thinking much, you started shooting at the closest ones, killing them. The other two only managed to shoot a few shots in your direction. They weren’t lucky. The one who held the gun to Scout's head only managed to turn around. You shot him in the throat. He made a couple of rumbling noises and then fell to the ground suffocating on his own blood.   
-Scout, what's wrong with you? You shouted at him, feeling a growing anger.   
-Do you want to get yourself killed like a pig? Without any fight.   
You approached him and pulled his hand. He didn’t give you any resistance.  
-Why...?   
-It doesn't make any sense. He said indifferently.  
-What?   
If it weren't for the fact that you could have died at any moment, you would have murdered him.  
-What do you mean, it doesn't make sense?! The fact that we want to survive, the fact that we fight for it?!   
He didn't say anything.  
-Answer me.   
Seeing that it didn't lead to anything, you took him with you. At least he walked obediently. You looked at him. The boy who this morning was full of life and enthusiasm, now looked like a walking corpse.  
-You can die later, for now you come with me. You said not looking at him.  
You couldn't force yourself to do it.   
-There she is! Fire without command!   
When the first shot was fired, you pushed Scout ahead. Running towards the exit, you heard the bullets bouncing off the walls and metal barriers. When you were outside you felt a sharp pain in your right side. You instinctively put your hand to the painful place. When you lifted it up, you saw blood. A lot of blood.  
-Goddammit! Scout, we have to run faster!   
He didn't answer. He simply ran ahead of himself, ignoring what was happening around him. It was getting harder and harder for you to run because of the loss of blood. After a while, you stopped even feeling pain. You didn't even notice when you were inside the mine.  
-Come on, the elevator should be at the end of the hall. You said as you headed for your exit.  
Scout followed you quietly. For the first time in your life, you would prefer him to laugh and make fun of the whole situation as he used to. You smiled at yourself. It was for these reasons that he was so close to you. The pain in your right side was growing.   
"It's a pity I never had the opportunity to tell you about it. You thought looking at your friend.  
It's a good thing he had his head down. He didn't notice the delicate pink that appeared on your cheeks. You quickly drove that thought away from yourself. This isn't the time or place for such thoughts. Your enemies could have been right behind you. It's good that the rest is already safe. You really just wanted to lie down.... The sound of the explosion pulled you out of your mind. They are close. Fortunately, the elevator was in front of you. Broken.  
-Fuck! How are we going to get out of here...  
You saw a generator nearby and one cart that used to transport stone to the surface. A place for only one person. This means...   
-Scout.  
He snapped at the sound of your voice.  
-Listen to me carefully now. I'm going to start this cart and you're going to get out of here. The rest are waiting for you on top. Spy will explain everything to you. You said afterwards you started to switch the cables in the generator.   
Just like Engineer taught you.   
-No.  
-What? You suddenly turned your head.   
-Scout, we don't have time for your whining, these guys are about to be here to kill us...   
-I don't agree with you riskin’ your life for me. I... I don't have anythin’ to live for!  
You looked at him shocked.   
-You saw Miss Pauling! You saw what she did, what she told those guys to do!  
Tears were running down his cheeks when he said that. His hands clenched in fists.  
-I saw how... how she killed Pyro.   
You bit your lip. So they didn't survive...  
-She killed him with full indifference. He was wounded and I... I couldn't do anythin’, (y/n)! I shouted to her...   
Scout hid face in his hands.   
-I shouted that she would stop. What's wrong with her? But she said I’m pathetic. She didn't have time to waste her bullets on me...   
He looked into your eyes.  
-She hates me, (y/n). Everyone hates me so why do you have to do this... Sacrifice yourself for me. The generator started to warm up slowly. Small success. You got up and approached him. Scout hid himself waiting for the punch. Instead of a fist, he felt hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him to another person.   
-You know you're an idiot?   
-(y/n), what...?   
His talk interrupted your lips, which joined with his. His surprise disappeared instantly and was replaced by passion. You felt that he had returned the kiss. It's time. With one strong push, you threw him into the cart and pushed the button. Before he left, you managed to say the last words you always wanted to say...   
-Remember Jeremy. I love you. Nothing will change that.  
-(y/n)? (y/n)!   
Before he could say anything, the metal door slammed in front of his nose. Scout felt he was holding something in his hand. Something he didn't even notice when you gave it to him. Your gun. With your initials on it. One last souvenir. Loud scream tore apart the silence that had been in the mine for decades. Cry of pain and despair. 

(y/n) slowly fell to the ground. She was losing more and more blood. Too much. The cart won't be coming back for her for sure. The generator burned down. There is no way out of here. The world was spinning around and the ground was becoming more and more comfortable.   
"Death can't be so bad, can it?" You thought. At least the people you care about are still alive and safe. They broke out of the claws of the old woman. Silent steps interrupted your peaceful rest. From the dark corridor a figure emerged that you never wanted to see again.   
-Oh, Miss Pauling. What a surprise. Are you lost?   
-Shut up, (y/n).  
You've seen more and more blurred surroundings. You saw a gun pointed at you.   
-Where are they?  
-Outside your reach. You won't get them. Leave me alone. I'm resting. You said turning your head the other way.   
Miss Pauling looked at you with pity.  
-If you think it's over, I have to destroy your dreams.  
She turned to the group of men behind her.   
-We take her alive. Let the medical team take care of it. Then we will interrogate her.   
Laughter interrupted her speech.   
-Miss Pauling.  
You got up with your last strength and leaned against the wall.   
-I see four men who don't want us to go anywhere.  
-What are you talking about? What four...  
That's when the charges on the wall started to beep.   
-Thanks, Demo. You pressed the detonator.  
The sound of the explosions spread over the desert.

The end.


	7. Who are you? (Medic x Reader)

The next day greeted the Badlands. Sun illuminated the desert buildings with it’s beams. Powerful blue factories as well as nearby wooden red barracks took on an orange colour for a moment. However, after a short while they returned to their contrasting colours. The cold of the night slowly faded away with the heat of the day.

(y/n) wanted to know why, despite all these years of living in this base and knowing the rules, she always fell from her bed to Soldier's scream calling for breakfast. Her back will finally refuse to obey her. Even Medic wouldn't be able help. Gentle knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

-Darlin’, are ya up yet?

Engineer opened the door enough to see your figure wrapped in a blanket on the floor.

-Let me guess, Soldier?

-Who else could have woken me up with his melodic voice?

-I think ya should know that Medic spent the whole night in the lab again. Third night in a row, if Ah count correctly.

-Uh... I told him to take a break. You said getting up from the floor.

-I'll go see him.

-We're free today so help him relax, (y/n). If he resisted, ya know where to find me. Engi added smiling and went towards the kitchen.

Knowing Medic, after three sleepless nights you will be able to get him to bed if not, you will lie down on top of him to prevent him from escaping. You need a cup of coffee knowing how grumpy this old German is in the morning. You can also make one for yourself.

When you entered the kitchen Engineer was no longer there. Sniper was reading the newspaper while Heavy was trying to make something eatable from what was left in the fridge. We will have to get some supplies, you thought.

-Good morning, boys.

-Mornin' shiela.

-Good morning, little girl.

-Sniper, is there still coffee?

-Only for one cup.

Great.

-Buy a few boxes when you're in town later. You threw over your shoulder looking for a clean cup in the cupboard. It's Scout's turn to wash the dishes.

I don't think Medic will be upset about the one with the unicorn.

-You're not comin’ with us?

-What?

-Oi thought you and Scout were supposed to go with me today to get supplies. Sniper looked over the newspaper.

You sighed.

-Scout is going to clean the kitchen today. Pyro will go for him.

-They'll burn down the whole shop.

-Not if you give them anything to do.

-Fine. Oi'm goin’ to get the van ready.

Sniper threw the mug into the sink and went towards the exit.

-Heavy?

Gentle giant raised his eyebrow at the sign that he’s listening.

-Will you keep an eye on him?

-Da.

-Thanks.

Now just make sure Medic is alive and you can go to the store. You hoped at least half of the city wouldn't be burned this time. Miss Pauling said another "small incident" and we will pay for it with our own money. After all, how much has the company already spent on repairs?

You directed your steps towards the laboratory. Doctor probably fell asleep again with his head in the papers and medical staff bills after three days marathon of constant work. You thought carefully carrying hot coffee.

Something was wrong. You always heard the silent cooing of pigeons in the morning. Archimedes and his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they're in the operating room or hiding in the attic?" You knocked twice. When you wanted to enter, the door opened violently.

-Vhat do you want?

Medic looked upset and... refreshed?

-Oh, so you didn't work last night? I'm so happy...

-Was? Ja. Ja. Now go away.

If you hadn't moved back, the metal door would have hit you in the face.

-What exactly was that supposed to be?!

Definitely something was wrong. In meantime, coffee gone cold.

                               ***

-So you're sayin’ he looked and acted weird.

You rolled your eyes. It was the fourth time you had told Sniper what had happened before.

-I'm sure that's not what a man who works three days without rest looks like...

-Funny that you think Doc’s a human...

-Don't interrupt me. He may have been a bit humorous and stressed, but he looked as if he had just finished morning toilet. Shaved, brushed. He was even already in his uniform. Do you understand? There were no marks of blood or other human fluids or anything! Do you think I'm overreacting?

-Maybe. Oi don't know. Actually, when Oi listen to you, Spook been actin’ "strange", too.

-What?

You realized you hadn't talked to Spy in three days. You didn't remember the last time you saw him.

-He avoids me.

-I think it's normal.

-Yes, but not so much (y/n). He ‘asn't spoken to me in a few days. Even to bother me about somethin’.

-Hadda huh?

-What? No. Oi don't miss him! Oi just… just don't ‘ave anyone to play cards with, okay?

-Maybe he's on a mission? Miss Pauling sometimes sends him some materials.

-Oi ‘ope you're right (y/n).

-Hunnd Hudd?

-No Pyro, I don't think he hid in his smoking room.

-Huuuuuuuuu!

-No, setting the base on fire won't get him out of his hiding place.

-Hud... 

-It works on rats. They're not there anyway through Soldier's raccoons.

-Nuu hud.

-I'd also like to know where he keeps them all.

                                ***

The day could have been considered a success. Only one garbage can burned down. Small loss. You bought most of the things you needed and a couple of sweets for Pyro and Scout.

You were hoping that the boy had done his job. Under Heavy's watchful eye, it was very likely that... You lost your train of thought because a pile of dirty dishes greeted you first.

-Scout, you were supposed to clean it up before we came back!

Skinny figure emerged from the door. Scout's face was swollen and in a few places bruise appeared. There was blood running out of his nose. He had bruises on his arms and several fingers were twisted oddly. He was limping on one leg.

-My God! Scout, what happened to you?!

At the sound of your voice, Sniper and Pyro ran into the kitchen, forgetting all the rest of the bought supplies.

-Hudda hu!

-Bloody ‘ell…

-Scout, what happened? Where are the others? Are we being attacked?

-(y/n) calm down, let him tell us what ‘appened ‘ere.

-Sorry.

-It's okay so I just wanted to go clean the kitchen…

He spat blood.

-To have peace for the rest of the day, you know? Then Heavy threw himself at me.

-What?

-Hu?

-Heavy? Did our Heavy beat you up like that? Without any reason?

-Well, yeah. It's kind of weird. He was lookin’ at me with such disgust as I was lyin’ on the ground. You looked at Sniper with disbelief, but he only shrugged his shoulders. You both couldn't believe it.

-Why didn't you go to Medic?

-He said that if I got out of here, he'd send me to respawn. You know how I hate it.

-Nobody was here to help you?

What the hell is going on here?

-Nah. You were the first ones to show up.

We'll have to clarify a few things with Heavy, but first...

-Sniper, take care of Scout. Pyro will help you. I'm going to get Medic.

-Are you sure...

One look from your eye silenced him. When you were leaving you saw Pyro trying to put Scout on the couch as painlessly as possible.

After a short while you were at the door that almost hit your face this morning. Without knocking, you went inside.

-Medic! Where the hell are you?

He was sitting at his desk. As if nothing had happened.

-Ah mein Schatz, how can Ich...

-Help me?! You've already done enough about it today.

-Vhy are you so angry?

He crossed his hands on his chest.

-Do you know zhat anger isn’t good for you?

-What?

You couldn't believe it. This morning... Doesn't he remember?

-Now you dare to calm me down after how you've acted before?!

-Mein Liebling, Ich was just about to apologize.

He got up and slowly headed your way.

-My behavior was scandalous.

You didn't go backward. Suddenly you felt his hands on your waist.

-Don't be mad at me.

His smell. His voice right next to your ear. God, you missed him, but...

-What about Scout?

You tried to push him away.

-Vhat do you care about him so much?

You felt his touch on your hips. It was getting lower and lower.

-Zhis idiot got what he deserved for sticking his nose in other people’s business....

*Slap*

On Medic's cheek a reddening mark appeared after in the shape of your hand.

-So you knew? Why didn't you help him?!

That's enough. On the cabinet next to you there was a first aid kit. You grabbed it and headed for the exit. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed your arm and you were pulled backward.

-Ich tried to do it in a gentle way.

You tried to get out of his grip. He didn't let you go.

-If you're going to act like zhis, Ich hope Spy will take good care of you.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw that he took a syringe filled with blue fluid out of his pocket. Fuck.

-Sweet dreams, angel.

You had to escape. You hit him in the face with the back of your head with all your strength. You heard the crash. His glasses fell off. You also broke his nose on occasion.

\- Scheiße!

Without turning back, you ran as fast as you could in the direction where the rest should be waiting.

Somebody found them before you.

-Sheila!

-Honey, what happened? Where‘s Medic?

-I... I'll tell you everything... It's just... We have to hide...

-What?

-Hudda?

-We don't have time! Please trust me.

All four of them looked at each other.

-Ah suggest my workshop. We can always barricade ourselves there.

Together with Engi and Sniper you took Scout to your hiding place as gently as possible. You even managed to put him on the bed without causing him much pain. On the way you came across a Demo who slept in a corner. You took him with you thanks to Pyro who dragged him by his feet behind you. You also told them what happened when you were looking for help.

-So you're sayin’ Doc acted weird and tried to attack you? Sniper said when he was checking if the door was completely secure.

-Yes.

Bandages from the first aid kit were enough to cover most of the wounds. Engineer also helped to fix the bones in the boy's fingers. After that Scout fell asleep quietly and near him sat Pyro gently tapping Demoman's cheek. Interesting view.

-Actually, he was trying to put me to sleep.

-And he mentioned somethin’ about Spook?

-Yeah.

-Ah think there’s somethin’ Ah don't understand or we have traitors in our group.

-Do you think Heavy, Medic and Spy are traitors?

-So is Soldier.

-What?

-‘ow do you know?

-In his case it’s hard to notice anything "unusual".

-Ah know, but try to imagine him talkin’ to Spy. He was talkin’, actually whisperin’.

-Okay, now Oi'm scared.

-What do you mean, Sniper?

Assassin turned to face you.

-Think about it. Four people in our team are behavin’ strangely. Everyone can't be Spook from the other team at once.

You felt the creeps going down your back. Engineer's face has become pale.

-You think it's someone from the outside...

-Oi don't know, but Oi ‘ope Oi'm wrong.

-Wait.

Engi ran to a small computer standing on a cluttered desk.

-How does it work?

-Ya see (y/n), Spy recommended me to install a private camera monitorin’ system in his room.

-And you took advantage of it and installed one for yourself.

-Exactly.

When the equipment was switched on, Mechanic started to press various buttons on the keyboard. You could see the camera images from all over the base. Kitchen, living room, gym. There were even two cameras outside.

-Ah don't see them yet.

-They must be ‘iding from us.

-Or they're hunting us.

At once, they turned their faces in your direction.

-What do ya mean?

-Medic must have already told the others about what happened. So they are careful.

Suddenly you understood.

-Engi, is there a camera in the room with intelligence?

-Of course. Why do ya ask...?

He got it.

-Oi what is going on?

Engineer pressed one button on the keyboard.

-Bloody ‘ell. 

-Damn.

-Where is...?

The desk was empty.

                                 ***

-Let me go!

Blow to the face was enough to silence him. His vision became even more blurred. He couldn't see where they were taking him.  His glasses fell off when they surprised him from behind. It was dark. He could only sense that he was being dragged on the stone floor. It means they didn't leave the building. The sound of opening metal doors pulled him out of his thoughts. Under the opposite wall he saw two human figures. He didn't recognize them. Kick in the belly made him fly to the other end of the room. Huge pain slowly spread across his body.

-Search ‘im carefully. I'm going to get our friend.

One of the kidnappers leaned over him.

-I hope you ‘ave what we are looking for with you.

He was slowly losing consciousness. Before everything turned black, he felt two strong hands violently pulling his clothes. Immediately after that he passed out. 

                                 ***

The plan was simple. It was only a matter of getting into your room because of the weapon you were hiding under the bed. Shotgun Engineer left in the truck and his pistol was probably in one of the many drawers in the kitchen. Sniper's rifle for your position didn't give you much. Besides, it was left in the van. Pyro had one axe in Engi workshop. Demo was drunk and the state of Scout didn’t allow him to take part in  any particular fight. The situation didn't look good.

-To sum up, we have four people. Three for close fight and one without weapon.

-Great. We ‘ave big chance to win with armed traitors. Sniper said, checking if anyone is coming.

-Relax partner, we can do it.

-Speak for yourself.

-Okay, guys, here's the plan. You said definitely last time when you checked Scout's bandages.

-Sniper and Engi will check the respawn system. I'll go get the gun. Maybe I can get something for you too. Pyro?

-Hudda?

-You will stay with Scout and Demoman. Don't let anyone in.

-Huuu!

Little firebug showed you his thumb up as a sign that they agreed and returned to tap Demo's face while he was asleep. 

-Be careful.

-You sound like I have a choice. You threw it over your shoulder running towards your room.

-Ah hope she'll be all right.

You've lived in this place for a couple of years now. You even started calling it "home". There were people in it who cared about you. With return. For the first time the corridors you walked looks strange to you.

"Almost when you first arrived"

Who are people who pretended to be your colleagues. What do they want? Maybe Medic and the rest of them just had enough of this place? Maybe they wanted to escape? From what Miss Pauling said, the contract can only be ended with your death before the deadline. The real one. You didn't want to believe it. Why would three such smart people and Soldier, whose loyalty could be classified as legendary, betray your team? More questions than answers. You had to find them.

Steps from the other side of the hallway caught your attention. You hid behind a wall and listened.

-‘ou are an idiot. Why you let ‘er escape?

Spy and Medic came out of the corner.

-Ich almost had her. It's not my fault she slipped out. Zhat little Hündin.

There were several seams on the Doctor's nose. 

-Pathetic. What’s our situation like?

Medic looked at his companion with anger.

-Herr Soldier is watching zhe suitcase und our small group. Herr Heavy is still looking for where zhe rest of zhese idiots are hiding.

-It's only a matter of time before zhey fall into our ‘ands. My plan is working. Spy said while lighting a cigarette.

Medic waved his hand to get the smoke away from him. It was too painful for him to wrinkle his nose.

-Your plan?

-Oui. All we ‘ave to do is find zhe girl. We'll get zhe code from ‘er and zhe enemy's intelligence is ours.

-Zhen why all zhis about dressing up, Herr Spy?

Spy looked at Medic with pity.

-First of all, zhanks to zhis, we’re undetectable by zheir system. Secondly, do as I tell you and you’ll understand everyzhing.  

He blew smoke right at him. Doctor's face twisted in the grimace of pain. Until they get back to their base, his nose will be in rather bad shape.

-How dare you...

-Don't complain, Doc.

Spy moved forward without paying any attention to you or Doctor.

-Zhink about it zhat if we succeed, you can do whatever you want with (y/n).

Smile that appeared on Medic's face gave you shivers. When they left, you had to piece together everything you heard.  

Thanks to your smartness, you got to your room safely. Without unexpected meetings. (y/n) quietly closed the door.

Now it's time to check out your secret locker under the bed. If nobody has discovered it, there should be a gun and a few spare bullets.

-Where is it?

You noted that in the near future you will have to clean under the bed.

-There you are.

You found a gun but spare ammunition was nowhere to be seen. You wanted to check how much bullets you had left.

-Empty...?

Two days ago you checked and everything was in place. Who...?

-Bonjour, (y/n).

Oh, shit.

From the cloud of smoke, a man appeared who you didn't want to meet today.

-You fucking...

-Ah ah ah. It's not appropriate for a lady to behave like zhat.

You'd give a lot to tear that stupid smile off his face.

-Enoug’ with zhe jokes.

Enemy Spy pulled out his gun and pointed it at you.

-Knowing ‘ow nosy you can be, you surely know what's going on ‘ere.

-You're not as sneaky as our Spy so it wasn't that hard.

The corner of your opponent's mouth started twitching. You hit his sensitive spot.

-Zhis imbecile you call Spy is nozhing compared to me. He was even too incompetent to tell us who ‘ad zhe code for intelligence.

You can see he was slowly losing his temper.

-You bastards tortured them!

You won't let them get away with it.

-It's a shame you didn't see your lover scream out of pain. Don't worry though, you will join ‘im soon...

You couldn't listen to it anymore. With one strong jerk, you ripped the gun out of his hand and fired it.

You'll have to wash the wall when it's all over. At least you have something to defend yourself with. Now you had to find the rest. 

Spy was dead. He went back to their respawn. For now, he’s no longer a problem for you. The real danger were the enemy Heavy and Medic. You had no idea where they might be at the moment. Now your most important goal was to find and release the hostages. At all costs.

The only place where anyone could hide four grown men was the basement. Dark, rotting, short corridor with several rooms. You never liked this place.

Two rooms served as a warehouse and in front of them, there was a laundry. You never set foot in the last room.

The interrogation room. Fortunately, contrary to what Miss Pauling said, your colleagues kept you away from it. To your comfort. 

Sneaking as quietly as you could, you were moving forward. Before you went down to the lower floor, you saw the sunset through the window. Great.

"I just dream of walking in the dark cellar at night.” You thought.

On the other hand, shadows can become your allies. Especially if you were to slip through unnoticed. Going down you heard a strange sound. Is someone cutting something made of metal with a chain saw? What is going on in there?

Tilting your head from the corner you saw the source of this unusual sound. "Your" Soldier slept on a plastic chair, leaning against the door behind him. You didn't notice the suitcase anywhere near him.  Maybe it's in the room he's guarding, you considered.

You approached the sleeping man as quietly as you could. The helmet completely covered his face. "Even if he woke up, he wouldn't have seen who approached him”, you thought.

Next to you was a warehouse. You looked inside. The wooden beam was lying on the floor. Perfect. You picked it up and stood over still napping Soldier. Preparing to hit, you aimed at a small place where his head was exposed. 

The snoring suddenly stopped. Unconscious Soldier fell to the ground. In his right pocket, you found the key. (y/n) opened the door.

-I finally found you guys.

                                 ***

(y/n) ran without looking back. Heavy's words resounded in her head.

“Enemy Doctor took the briefcase and our Medic. Heavy apologizes to the little girl. He could not do anything.”

Those words directed her straight to the target. Enemy base.

After she released three of her friends, Engineer and Sniper ran into the basement to see how things were going. They managed to kill enemy Heavy and don't take any serious injuries. Sniper only had his arm broken. When you heard what happened, before anyone could stop you, you ran out of the base. The rest should take care of the enemy Soldier. She didn't care much about it.

The moon presented itself in full form tonight. It was so bright outside that you didn't even need a flashlight. The cold of the desert wasn't a problem for you yet.

Certainly not when you were running at full speed in the direction where your partner was being held. You have five bullets left in your revolver. It had to be enough.

There should be a secret entrance behind the next rock. If you slip past the cameras and sentries, it's not going to be a problem to...

-Hello Fräulein.

Here we go again.

You turned around to see who was behind you. Enemy Medic smiled at you in the cruelest way possible. Next to his leg was your team suitcase and behind it lay tied and beaten Doctor.

He had a black eye and a cut lip. There was dried blood under his nose and on his shirt. Dirty clothes were in shreds so you could see bruises and wounds on the exposed skin.

-Ich can see zhat you made all my work easier. Actually, Ich wanted to exchange zhis garbage behind me for you first. But you are smarter zhan Ich zhought. Ich hope zhat zhe rest of your attributes will also surprise me...

-You son of a bitch. First, this cowardly plan, next you kidnap my friends and torture them. You don't know how much I hold myself back from scratching your eyes out right now. You…

Steps behind you have attracted your attention. A few people were running in your direction. You quickly turned back to see who it was.

-Well, well, well, what do we ‘ave ‘ere?

You felt something twisted in your stomach.

-Bravo, Doctor.

Enemy Spy stood right in front of you.

-I didn't expect my backup plan to work.

Behind him was the enemy Heavy, Soldier, Engineer and Demoman. They all had guns pointed straight at you.

That didn't put you in a very good position.

-Your plan? Ich zhought we discussed it togezher? Medic hissed.

-It doesn't matter. Spy sighed and then turned to you. 

-You can see for yourself zhat zhe fight is pointless. Give me my gun and I promise you zhat your lover will be in one piece…

That's enough. You pointed a gun at him.

-Ich wouldn't do zhat if Ich were you, dear. Ich don't zhink you want somezhing to happen to him.

With one strong jerk, he lifted up and pulled the lying Doctor to himself. He put a saw to his neck.

-Ich will tell you vhat will happen now. You will politely put zhe gun down und give us zhe code for intelligence. Zhat way your friend won't bleed to deazh.

-There is a respawn...

-Don't interrupt me.

He looked annoyed.

-Your lover doesn't have a chip inside him. Ich took care of it personally so zhat Ich could have zhe bait on you.

-(y/n), Liebling...

His voice expressed how much pain he felt at that moment.

-Don't listen to them. Run away...

You saw blood leaking from under the blade.

-Shut up Dummkopf!

You had no choice.

(y/n) slowly lowered her weapon.

Soldier and Demoman approached you. You tried to move away from them, but the moment they ripped your gun off and held you down. One of them held your face so that you would look straight at the rest.

-Excellent.

Spy checked if you had scratched his favorite object. You hoped he would burn in hell.

-Now, my pretty lady, you will tell me zhe code for zhis suitcase. Don't fool me, I know zhat you remember zhe combination.

-If I do it, what guarantee me that he'll survive?

-My word isn’t enoug’ for you?

-You have got to be kidding me.

-Very well.

Spy snapped his fingers. Enemy Medic threw your friend at Heavy. He grabbed him and clenched his hands on his head to your horror.

-Zhink about it (y/n) or do you want to see what your Medic ‘as in ‘is ‘ead?

You looked at him with terror. The sound of crackling bones didn't help.

-Fine! I'll tell you! You screamed in desperation.

-Just don't hurt him.

You will kill him. Slowly and painfully.

-Good decision.

Spy gave you a suitcase. Demo released one of your hands so you could enter the code.

*Click*

\- Finally. She's yours, Doctor.

Before you could say anything, the enemy Medic pulled you to him.

-Nein! Take me instead!

One strong hit from Heavy and Doctor flew a long way back. When he hit the ground, he couldn't even shout in pain. He lacked strength.

-Ich promise you zhat when I'm done with her, she'll never want to come near you again. Even to look at you.

He looked at you with a sick desire.

-Ich hope you'll have as much fun as Ich do.

-You sick...

A strong blow to the face interrupted your insult.

-Did you zhink I was zhat stupid?

Another blow.

-Zhese documents are fake!

Spy grabbed your hair.

-Tell me where zhe original intelligence is!

You smiled at him.

-I told you are stupider than our Spy...

The third blow cut your lip.

-You little...

Gunshot broke the silence in the desert.

Five days later.

-Ich still can't believe Sniper shot me in zhe collarbone.

(y/n) rolled her eyes. Spending time with Medic in the lab was her only activity in her spare time. After all, it takes some time to restart the respawn. Your wounds also had to heal.

-If you hadn't let them catch you, it wouldn't have been a problem.

-Ich was tired.

-I wonder why?

-Zhey surprised me...

-That's no excuse. You just like to feel sorry for yourself.

Doctor turned to you.

-Maybe you are right.

You got up from the chair.

-But Ich know who could make me feel better.

His long hands have wrapped around your waist. Medic leaned his head on your shoulder.

-If you're looking for Scout, he's in the kitchen.

-Was?

He looks at you blindly.

-You always said you liked his company. You giggled.

His face was getting serious.

-Very funny, (y/n), very funny. He snorted.

-You know I like to tease you.

You kissed him on the cheek. The old grumpy man was still wearing a few bandages reminding you of what happened. You sighed.

You have some peace for now.

The end.


End file.
